Forbidden Lies
by Amelia McDermid
Summary: It's been two months since the events of Cardiff Blues. The team are called to investigate a strange disappearance and murder while one of their own starts seeing a psychologist with a strange past. R&R NOW COMPLETE
1. I Still Remember

This is the sequel to Cardiff Blues but you don't have to read it. You can if you want to. This is also been rewritten and reposted. Also this chapter wasn't rewritten as I'm happy with that. The plot will change from what it was a while ago though.

Being from Australia I might get a few places wrong.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I still remember**

I looked at the contents of my wardrobe. Various shirts, long and short sleave, stood out at me trying to get me to choose them. If this is what women really went through when deciding what to wear then well I really felt for them. I looked at my watch; it was still an hour before my date but I still hadn't picked out a shirt. Black pants were sitting on the bed waiting for the moment when the shirt would join it.

"Wear the blue shirt, it goes with your eyes" a man's voice said from the doorway.

"Are you sure Ianto?" I asked as I turned around to face the pleasant figure that was Ianto Jones. "I was thinking more the black one"

"Yes I'm sure but he isn't going to care either way" Ianto smiled as he answered.

I nodded and grabbed the blue shirt. I carefully placed it on the bed not wanting to get any creases. Yeah the blue shirt was the right choice as it did go with the black pants that I had picked out.

"Ok I'm just going to have a shower" I told Ianto.

"I'll just wait in the lounge shall I" Ianto smiled as he left the doorway.

I watched him leave. A lot had happened in a week since the events that had left me with a scar at the back of my head. Here was I was Peter Clarkson a twenty five year old Aussie expat, a former pizza delivery boy and amateur writer who was now getting ready to out on a date with my new boss. Well I wasn't suppose to start at Torchwood for another week but since the events I had been able to hang out with my new colleagues well minus the boss as he wanted to wait until the date. I had asked Ianto Jones over for support as it had been a while since I last had a date. I really had been nervous about the whole thing but Ianto seemed to have calmed me down.

The water splashed down onto my face as I thought about the events. I had been trying really hard not to think what had happened but I couldn't help it. The events had made me feeling a little more confident but had made me a more private person. In order to keep my life balanced I had to keep my work and private lives separate. It was working so far as my friends David and Kate didn't really ask about what my new job entailed. Robert, Harry, Greg and I decided to meet up every Saturday night for a drink as to support each other. All of us really needed it after one of us was nearly killed as well as Captain Jack Harkness told me over the phone I needed closure. I had also had been having dreams about John which had 

been keeping me awake at night making me feel irritable in the morning. So yeah I really needed closure.

"Wow look at you, Jack is going to be impressed" Ianto smiled as I walked out in a navy blue blazer over the blue shirt and black pants.

"Well I though the blazer as it might be cold out there" I said as I smiled back. "Do you want a beer?"

"No thanks, Peter seriously just relax everything is going to be fine" He assured me as he walked over and hugged me. "Go out a have a good time"

"Alright I will" I said as I pulled back from the hug.

Damn it I wasn't feeling alright. I really wanted to bang my head against the wall and call off the whole thing right now. Why was it the nerves always got in the way of a good thing? I sat down on the couch and thought about it. If I did call it off then maybe I would regret it or if Jack really understood then he would postpone the date onto another night when I did feel more comfortable. But then again when was I ever going to feel comfortable? In the end I realised that I loved Captain Jack Harkness too much to pass it up. I looked at my watch again and saw that I had twenty minutes until I had to meet him. I looked over at Ianto who just smiled.

"I think I might leave now, Jack will probably be late anyway" I smiled.

"I'll drop you off if you like" Ianto offered

"You're sure. I mean I don't want to cause you any trouble" I asked quite surprised.

"Yeah I'm sure. Peter, we are going to be working together. I see you as a friend so the least I can do is drop you off" He answered.

I nodded and got off the couch. I grabbed my phone and keys from the little table near the door and Ianto followed me out the door.

* * *

Ianto dropped me off at Casa Celi cafe with ten minutes to spare and kept assuring me that everything was going to be fine. I was hesitant as I opened the passenger door of Ianto's car but I stepped out of the car and made my across the road to the cafe. Sure enough I was the first one there as I decided to wait outside. The cafe was a little bit busy for a Wednesday night as I saw various couples sitting together with candles lit at the outside part of the cafe. It seemed really romantic and well I wished he would hurry up but as I looked at my watch it was only five minutes before he would show up. I saw various women looking at me smiling probably checking me out I realised. As people had said before in the past that I was a quite handsome bloke for his age and would not have any trouble getting the girls. They were wrong as well I always saw myself as plain and I preferred the company of men.

"Hello handsome" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Captain Jack Harkness standing behind me. He was wearing his great military coat, blue shirt and black pants with suspenders. I smiled as he walked up and took me in his arms.

"I thought I might here early as I thought you were going to be late because of nerves" He explained as he looked into my eyes. "Guess I was wrong"

"I thought the same thing because you like to make an entrance" I smiled back and pulled back from his embrace.

"I guess then we were both wrong" He smiled as he took my hand and lead me inside into the cafe.

Two hours later after we had eaten our meals, we just sat there and talked. We really didn't talk much during the meal as it just was so nice. So it was now a good opportunity to talk some more like we did before the meal when he just asked me now I was and all that.

"So looking forward to starting next week?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. I've been thinking if I will be able to fit in so to speak" I answered

"Of course you will everyone is happy to have you on board especially me" He smiled and took my hands into his.

I felt his hands rub my delicate fingers. I guess he was right but I still wasn't sure especially if I didn't know that much about him but according to the rest of the team they didn't know much about him either.

"Who are you Jack?" I asked quite serious.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, your new boss and boyfriend" He answered.

"That wasn't what I meant. I mean you dress like you are from the 40s, you are immortal, and you served World War two not to mention you would shag anyone with two legs" I pointed out.

He gave a light chuckle.

"I'm whatever you want me to be" He said as leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

Even if it didn't really answer my question I decided not to question him further. Silence now fell between us as I looked up at the sky and saw the stars. It had turned out to be a really great evening. Jack asked for the bill and went up and paid. I was a bit stunned as I was happy to split but he insisted. As he walked back I looked out across at the shopping plaza and spotted a figure in a blue jumpsuit. I stood up ready to run.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over.

"See that figure over there?" I asked pointing over at the plaza.

"Oh fuck, Janet's loose. I'm surprised nobody called me" He said as he looked over at the plaza. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going after her of course" I said as I started to run towards the plaza.

"You don't start until next week, remember?" He yelled as he started to run after me.

**A/N: Please remember to review.**


	2. The strange device

Chapter two, this is where the plot really starts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**The strange device**

**Two months later.**

Gwen Cooper and I climbed out of my Neysha blue Peugeot 207 and walked towards the house that was across the road. The Torchwood SUV was parked in front of us and I saw Jack, Owen and Tosh climb out and close the doors. We had been called to Martin Street in the suburb of Splott by the police. Something about a strange device being found but in the end we would of course be taking over the crime scene as we always would.

At the crime scene tape we showed our Ids to the two policemen and were ushered through. I had been with Torchwood for two months now and I couldn't resist smiling to myself when I heard groans coming from the policemen whenever they ushered us through. I knew that they bitched about us behind our backs but we were doing our job. We walked along the corridor and I noticed that the house was fairly well furnished for a place in Splott. At the end of the corridor I saw a few forensic officers walk out of the room at the end.

"Detective Swanson, how nice to see you!" Jack said as we called stopped at the doorway of the room.

Detective Swanson looked up from where we saw standing but didn't smile. I knew that she couldn't stand Captain Jack Harkness but was able to get along with him. I could applaud her for that.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I thought you would show up even if we did ring you." She said and walked over. "We have a body of a male; name's Scott Davison, twenty five and was a journalist for the local newspaper. His sister Sophie is missing, abducted or escaped."

"And this device that you found?" Jack asked going into professional mode.

"It's over near the bed where the body was found." She explained pointing over near the end of the big room.

"Alright we will take it from here!" Jack said and Detective Swanson told the others to pack up and leave. I heard a lot of groaning and moaning and smiled to myself.

"Ok everyone, in we go." Jack said looking at all of us.

We all went inside the room; it was well furnished and rather tidy except for the big bloody mess that was on the bed. The body of Scott Davison had brown hair and was wearing a business suit which was all covered with blood. Owen walked over to the bed and started to examine the body. I walked around the bed to the other side and bent down to see what the device was. But first I had to find it.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Um are you sure she said near the bed?" I asked peering up at her.

"Yes, unless it's under the bed." She suggested.

I nodded and started to crawl under the bed. It was dark under there and I really needed a torch. It didn't matter though as the light came through the other side of the bed and Jack's sexy grinning face peered in at me.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

"Looking for the device, just keep that side up will you!" I answered smiling.

He nodded and bent down to keep it steady. Even if it was a kind of distraction it was helping to look around the bottom of the bed. I remembered when I would keep my journal under the bed because well it was so dark down there. After a few minutes I was standing up again with a strange silver orb in my hand.

"Is that the device?" Jack asked.

"Seems like it, catch." I said and threw it over to him to look at. He caught it and turned it over in his hands.

Gwen walked over to him to see what he was looking at.

"It seems to have weird alien markings on it." She pointed out as she looked at the orb which was still in Jack's hands.

"Well spotted, Tosh you can tell us what it is when we get back." Jack said and winked at Tosh who blushed.

"So we've got a murder, a girl missing and a strange metal orb, what happened here?" I asked looking around the room.

"I don't think Scott here was stabbed, I'll have more confirmation though back at the hub." Owen explained looking up from the body.

"Alright so who else wants to come back with me?" I asked as I knew that the body would take up most of the room of the SUV.

"I will." Said Tosh smiling.

"See you back there." Jack said as Gwen, Tosh and I left the room.

* * *

As we were walking back to the Peugeot, Tosh took out her pen pilot or PDA as the Americans called it and started to tap away at it.

"I found out some information about that psychologist that you're seeing this afternoon. You were right about him working for Torchwood. Well it was Torchwood One to be more precise but was kept on to look after people from Torchwood." She said looking up from the PDA.

"Thanks for that, just wanted to know." I said smiling and patting her on the back.

"Does Jack know?" Gwen asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah he was the one who suggested it." I explained. "At first he was joking until I shocked him by saying that it was a good idea."

Both of them laughed at this and got into the car. I got into the driver's seat and turned the key into the ignition. I then reversed the car a bit and drove out into the street. Tosh took out the device that she had put into a plastic bag.

"This orb does look very interesting; I'll have to scan it when we get back to the hub." She exclaimed observing it with interest.

"Well do you think the killer kept it behind or?"

"I don't know, either that or the family had it for some reason." Tosh shrugged.

"Well in that case, do you think the family are even human?"

**A/N: please remember to review**


	3. Psychological Issues

Alright chapter three which introduces the subplot of the psychologist. Also I wrote this earlier on in the day so it would be finished before Doctor Who which is on in 40 minutes here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Three **

**Psychological Issues**

Tosh looked over the strange markings that were on the strange orb in her hands before placing on the scanner. Gwen was at another monitor looking up Sophie Davison so we could see what she looked like. While Owen was doing the autopsy of Scott Davison to see if it was his blood on his clothes. At my first autopsy I threw up in the toilet and for the rest of the day could only drink tea which really annoyed Ianto. Jack was looking over Tosh's shoulder while she started the scanner.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was ten o'clock in the morning. At twelve I would have to leave to have lunch at my psychologist's house. I thought it was a bit strange when he asked me over to lunch for my first session but he told me that was how he worked as to make us more at ease. Ianto was handing around cups of coffee to everyone. His coffees were the best than anything I ever tasted. I always forgot to ask him how he did it.

"Thanks Ianto, I really needed that." I smiled as I took the cup from his hand.

"Yes, it's great to see you drinking coffee again." He smirked and moved over to where Gwen was.

I rolled my eyes. He kept saying that to me every day when I asked for a coffee. Jack looked over and smiled.

"Alright the orb is made from metal that doesn't come from earth but the strange thing is that the computer is saying that the orb contains Huon particles." Tosh said looking up from the screen.

"What are Huon particles?" I asked very puzzled at what had been discovered.

"It's a very dangerous substance, recreated by Torchwood One a few years ago but was first created by a very ancient race whose name escapes me." Jack answered.

I nodded and wondered if he really knew their name or if he was telling the truth. Jack was an expert on these things and his knowledge really amazed me. In bed he would tell me stories of aliens and other weird things that had happened to him. It would literally send me to sleep not with boredom but with wonder.

"Now this is interesting!" I heard Owen say from the autopsy bay at the other side of the hub. "The man was stabbed but after he died, he was choked to death."

"Was he strangled?" I called back.

"Yes, there are marks around his neck to suggest he was strangled." Owen answered.

"So does that mean we have to scan the blood on the clothes?" Jack asked.

"Seems like it!" Owen said walking over to where we were. "I'm guessing that the killer left his blood behind."

"I've found Sophie Davison; she's seventeen years old, goes to Roath high school." She read from the screen.

I walked over to the monitor to see a blonde haired blue eyed girl with a smile on her face. She looked very pretty for her age and I wondered what she must be going through right now either on her own or with the killer. I was hoping that latter, that she had escaped. Even if I was told to keep detached I couldn't help thinking about the victims' families and how they were coping. Gwen Cooper was the same and both of us would talk about it when we were alone.

"So Scott was stabbed, his sister either escaped or is with the killer and all we have is a silver metal orb with strange markings containing Huon particles." I mused.

"Now that is puzzling!" Ianto agreed.

"Well it begs the question is the orb the killer's or was Scott here killed for it?" Jack said as he walked over.

"Now that is a question!" I said looking to Jack's eyes in a mysterious nature.

* * *

**Two hours later**

I stood outside a nice looking house in the suburb of Whitechapel and looked at the house number. It seemed to be correct with what I had written on bit of paper which I had in my hand. I walked up the steps and rung the doorbell, when Jack first suggested seeing a psychologist he had been joking but when he realised that the nightmares I was having was affecting my state of mind he agreed that it was a good idea.

"Ah good afternoon, how can I help you?" A man asked at the door. I couldn't see him properly because of the mesh door.

"Hi I'm Peter Clarkson; I'm looking for Dr Charles Harding." I said reading for my piece of paper."

"Ah yes, come in I'm Dr Harding. Please to meet you!" He said holding the door wide open.

I walked inside and looked over Dr Harding, he was quite tall with longish brown hair with bits of gray, a bit fat across the middle and wearing a brown sweater and black paints. I looked at his face and noticed the hawk like nose and he sort of reminded me of a certain comedian whose name I can't think of. He was the very British gentleman that I had imagined when I first heard his voice over the phone.

"Thank you Dr Harding for seeing me" I said.

"Please call me Charles, the dining room's through there." He said pointing down the corridor. "I'm glad to help; psychology of course is my speciality."

I smiled and made my way down to the dining room and saw that the table was already set for lunch. I also saw the tea pot in the middle of the table with two cups beside it, each with a tea bag in it. Dr Harding was over in the kitchen getting something out of the oven and I could smell the great smell of quiche.

"If you don't mind I usually have a cup of tea with my lunch." He said as he brought over the quiche which looked delicious.

"Oh no I don't mind, I quite fancy a cup of tea." I answered giving him a smile and sitting down at the table.

"Now what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

**A/N: Please remember to review. **


	4. The Session

Alright Chapter four. While writing this I heard Stephen Fry's voice while writing Dr Harding's dialogue. I think it helped with the brain thinking process either that or I'm really strange. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**The session**

Owen grumbled as he walked down the street back towards the Torchwood SUV. While Peter was having a nice lunch with the shrink he had to sacrifice his lunch with the rest of the team to question the neighbours and keep a look out for Sophie Davison. So far the neighbours had been helpful to the point where they couldn't say if they saw Sophie being dragged away by the killer or if she had indeed escaped.

He could understand why Peter had gone to see the psychologist but what puzzled him was why Jack would allow him to go during an investigation. He couldn't blame Peter for wanting to see one as some days he would come in with black circles under his eyes and in a silent mood.

As he got closer to the SUV he noticed Jack with his back against the door waiting for the others. He seemed to be in a bit of a bad mood, but it was to be expected. Owen walked up and stood next to him.

"Any luck?" Jack asked him.

"No the neighbours can't decide if she escaped or was abducted." Owen answered folding his arms.

"Same here except they can't decide if they have seen her." Jack explained sighing.

"I wonder how Gwen and Tosh got on." Owen said looking at the cars passing by.

"I don't think they have much luck either. Either we keep looking or we go back to the hub to see if the computer had finishing scanning the blood." Jack said looking at Owen.

"Well could we call Peter to look around where he is?" Owen asked quite hoping he would say yes.

"I can't ask Peter to leave his therapy session. At the moment I'm inclined for him to put himself first before the investigation." Jack answered which really disappointed Owen.

"Alright, what's taking the girls so long?" Owen asked trying to hide his disappointment.

"Come on let's go find them." Jack's said when he saw the disappointment in Owen's face.

* * *

I looked at Dr Harding and didn't know how to answer his question. It was true that I was there to find out why I was having nightmares but I knew that in the end I would discover new problems that I would never have thought of. So I decided to go for the easiest approach and tell the truth.

"Well for the last month or so I've started to have these really bad nightmares. The problem is I have no idea whatsoever why I am having them. All I know is that it is affecting my mental state." I answered as he dished up the quiche.

"Ah I see, you do know that everyone has nightmares, it's just the question of what events in their life have caused them to have nightmares. First of all though I would ask you to tell me a little about yourself as to get you to feel more at ease alright!" He smiled and sat down after he dished up his own.

I took up my fork and dug into the quiche. "Well as you can hear from my accent, I'm an Aussie expat, twenty five years old, moved to Cardiff over two years ago. Um work for Torchwood Three..."

"Ah yes, I work for Torchwood as a psychologist of course." He smiled. "Please continue."

"Um been working for Torchwood for two months now, it's a brilliant job and I'm having fun." I finished wasn't sure what else he wanted. "Also this is delicious." I added pointing to the quiche.

"Thank you, it's a recipe I got from my niece. She's lives with me but at the moment travelling with a friend. Are you living with anyone?" He asked smiling.

"No live on my own." I answered. "I have a boyfriend though, been with him for two months."

"And you haven't taken the step of moving in?"

"Actually it hasn't come up; well you see he's also my boss." I explained and blushed.

He smiled and dug into his quiche. "Yes I have heard of Captain Jack Harkness. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Office romances are common."

I nodded and poured both of us a cup of tea. He looked at me and smiled. I just wanted to be helpful as it was in my nature.

"It's more than an office romance. Two months ago I met him during an investigation. I fell in love and joined Torchwood." I explained.

"Uncle Charlie, are you home?" said a voice from the corridor.

"Yes Claire, I'm in here with a patient." He called back. "Claire's my niece." He said looking at me.

I nodded and picked up my cup of tea. A few minutes later a girl entered with short copper coloured hair, blue eyes and wearing a black jacket, blue t-shirt and black jeans. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi I'm Claire Harding, well I can't stay long. Just came for some more clothes." She said looking at both of us.

"Yes well do come back, won't you." Dr Harding said laughing.

"Of course, I always do. I made him promise remember." Claire said rolling her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Gave me a quick wave and left.

"Yes, now where were we?" Dr Harding said picking up his cup of tea.

* * *

Claire Harding waited at the bottom of the stairs for her friend. He had insisted on being on the one to get her more clothes while she went to say hello to her uncle. _What was taking him so long? _She thought as she looked at her watch.

"Sorry I wasn't sure what you wanted." Her friend said as he walked down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Don't worry as long as you got enough clothes I'm happy." She said smiling.

"How's your uncle?"

"He's fine, with a patient at the moment." She answered.

Her friend looked down the corridor towards the kitchen and spotted the man who was sitting opposite her uncle.

"I think I know him." He said looking back at Claire.

* * *

An hour later I walked back to my car which was parked across the street. The first session was just him getting to know me before we tackled my problem. After his niece had left I had told him about my father's death and about my other family back home in Australia. He ruled out my father's death as an event which would cause my nightmares as I had already received therapy for that when I was younger. The next session would be at my place into two days time.

The phone started to ring in my pocket. I took it out and answered without checking you it was.

"_Hi sorry if I'm interrupting but meet us at Cardiff Royal hospital. Sophie Davison was found two blocks away from her house alive but unconscious."_ Jack said.

"I'm on my way." I said before hanging up.

**A/N:** **Please remember to review. **


	5. Slow progress

Ok Chapter Five. It was just written to get them a little progress but not much. Next chapter they will get to have more progress in the investigation.

Also I hope I make anybody's day with a certain individual nude.

it's also nearly midnight here in Adelaide.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**Warning: contains Nudity but then again it wouldn't be Torchwood without it**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Slow Progress**

I arrived at the hospital in no time as it was only two blocks from Dr Harding's place. After parking the car in the public car park I made my way to the entrance where I spotted a large mass of various reporters. I was surprised at first but remembered reading in the newspaper about some local celebrity being admitted to hospital with a drug overdose. So I had to push my way through the crowd just to get into the hospital.

Once inside I looked around for the rest of team to see where they were waiting. They didn't seem to be in the waiting room so I walked to the only place I knew they would be. The cafeteria was located near the gift shop at the other side of the waiting area. Sure enough they were sitting at a booth near the back of the cafeteria. I saw the plate of chips in front of Jack as I walked up. I grabbed a chip from behind.

"Hey, get your own!" He said very annoyed.

"Oh it's not 'nice to see you' then?" I asked as I sat down next to Gwen and Tosh.

"For your information, this is my lunch." He answered and smiled. "Haven't you already had lunch?"

"Yeah but you're eating chips I just couldn't resist!" I smiled and tried to grab for another one but he put a hand around his bowl and moved it more towards him.

"So how's Sophie?" I asked after giving up.

"The doctor says that she is in a stable condition but don't know when she will wake up." Tosh answered before biting into the rest of her hamburger.

"So we are going to wait until she wakes up then?" I asked. "Great because I have nothing else planned for this afternoon." I added which received a look from Jack.

"Don't you have a therapy session to go back to?" He asked.

"No, I was already at my car when you rang me." I answered.

"Well the answer is no as the doctors said that they will contact us when she wakes up." Jack said taking another chip. "We will be going back to the hub after we finished our lunch."

I nodded and watched them all eat the rest of their lunch.

"So has the shrink prescribed drugs yet?" Owen asked.

"He's not a psychiatrist Owen, he's a psychologist"

"Same thing isn't it?"

"No a psychiatrist has a medical degree." I answered. "A psychologist looks for a solution without the need of drugs."

"So what's he like then?" Tosh asked.

"Well he's very British or English if you prefer. Ianto is going to kill me when he finds out I had another cup of tea." I answered smiling.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't!" Jack assured me with a smile.

"I have another session in two days time. I'll have to go home early to cook tea as he's coming over." I said ignoring his comment.

"Ok so I know when not to come over." Jack said smiling his very sexy grin.

I rolled my eyes and successfully stole another chip from his plate which made him frown. This made the others laugh at my success and I sat back in the booth with a smile of satisfaction.

"If you do that again I will strangle you" He said.

"I'll like to see you try, anyway I'm going to go to the boy's room." I said teasingly and left the booth and walked towards the toilets.

* * *

"Well he seems happier." Gwen said as they watched Peter leave.

"He's always like that Gwen, besides it's only his first session." Jack answered looking up from his chips. "I don't expect an answer real soon."

"No of course not, I wasn't expecting him to get one too soon." Gwen protested. "I was just making an observation."

Jack nodded and finished the rest of his chips. He didn't want to talk about it right now as it was making him feel uncomfortable. The thought that his boyfriend was having nightmares really scared him. It comforted him that Peter had taken his advice about therapy.

"I'll have to check the blood sample when we get back." Owen said changing the subject.

"Yes, are you also checking to see if it could be the victim's blood?" Jack asked.

"Yeah as I thought that I should check just in case I was wrong." Owen answered.

"Well at least it's a start...HEY!"

"What?" Peter asked with a smug look on his face.

"That was the last chip!" Jack protested.

"Well you weren't quick enough." Peter answered putting the chip into his mouth.

* * *

**Later that night**

After we had left the hospital, Jack decided to go back with me to the hub. I didn't complain but he was silent on the way back to the hub which puzzled me. When we arrived Owen discovered that the blood didn't belong to the victim but to an unknown donor. The blood turned out to be AB- which was a rare blood type. So we were looking for a human being at least.

The rest of the afternoon was spent waiting around for a phone call from the hospital which never came. So at five o'clock Gwen, Owen, Tosh and I ended up going to the pub while Jack stayed behind just in case. Owen stayed a while longer while Gwen, Tosh and I went home for the night an hour later. The flat was quiet when I arrived as it always was. Even though Jack and I had never talked about moving in I had given him a key so he could let himself in if I was out or whatever. I took off my jacket and hung it up on the coat rack along with my socks and shoes which I left on the ground.

I made my way down the corridor towards the bedroom at the end. It had been such a long day that I felt a bit tired and was looking forward to, hopefully, a good night's sleep. I opened the door and was met with a nice surprise.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked as I saw a very naked Captain Jack Harkness lying on my bed.

"I hope not as you don't want it to turn into a nightmare" Jack said standing up. He walked over to me and dragged me in, slamming the door behind us.

**A/N: please remember to review.**


	6. Nightmares can be tough

Ok Chapter six, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Nightmares can be tough**

Jack woke up to the sound of moaning coming from the figure lying next to him. He turned over to see Peter mumbling and moaning in his sleep like he had done many times before. The poor man was having nightmares again but there wasn't any signs of waking as the moaning continued.

"Shhh, it's alright I'm here." He said while moving closer to Peter and wrapping an arm around him.

The moaning continued but it started to quieten down as Jack made soothing noises while stroking Peter's hair. After a few minutes the moaning stopped completely as all now Jack could hear was him breathing quite softly in the darkness. It had worked like it always did many times before.

A few minutes later he felt movement away from him and he opened his eyes to see Peter at the door of the bedroom. He closed his eyes again and heard the sound of a toilet flushing just a few minutes later. As he heard Peter return to the bed he just smiled to himself as he felt his arm being moved back over Peter's smooth skin.

* * *

"Thank you." I said to Jack in the car on the way to the hub with _In the Mood _playing quietly on the stereo. The early morning traffic was larger than usual for seven o'clock in the morning.

"What for?" He asked giving me a puzzling look.

"For helping me though my nightmare last night." I answered smiling while watching the road.

Jack just smiled and turned the music up on the stereo. One of things we had in common was the love for Glenn Miller's music. I smiled as heard the song drift out from the speakers. It was then interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"I think that's yours Jack!" I said as the ring tone became louder.

Jack took the phone out of his pocket and nodded. He then answered it as he didn't have his Bluetooth device with him. A few minutes later he hung up.

"Change of plan, we are meeting Tosh at the hospital. Sophie Davison has just woken up." Jack explained.

"Why are we meeting Tosh?" I asked.

"She's bringing her lap top which has identi kit software." Jack answered.

"Oh so we can make a face for the killer so we can put it through the database. Jack she's just woken up." I exclaimed trying to keep my eyes on the road. "She still might be in shock!"

"Relax, she's only bringing it just it case." He explained.

I nodded and changed direction towards the suburb of Whitechapel. I wasn't going to argue with him now. Tosh was waiting for us at the entrance when we arrived.

"Good morning, I've got coffee for you both." She said holding up a cardboard holder with two Styrofoam cups.

"You shouldn't have." Jack said in a tone that made Tosh blush.

We made our way into the hospital and Jack went over to reception while Tosh and I waited with our coffees. A few minutes later we were walking down a corridor towards the ward where Sophie Davison was being kept. As we walked in I saw a very tired blonde haired blue eyed girl with a few bruises on her face. She looked over when we walked in.

"Hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness with special ops; we are investigating the attack of you and your brother. I want to ask you a few questions."

"My brother's dead isn't he?" She asked sitting up a bit and near tears.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked a little bit surprised.

I looked at her bruises; they didn't seem to be caused by being hit on the face by a hand or a weapon or whatever. It did seem all a bit odd then it hit me.

"You found your brother dead didn't you?" I asked quite surprised at myself.

She nodded "I had just come home from a sleepover when I heard a noise from the bedroom; I walked in to discover a man over my brother's body."

"Was he strangling him?" Jack asked

"No, I thought it was strange but he was trying to save his life!" She explained.

"Was he a neighbour, friend?"

"No I had never seen him before" She answered looking at Jack.

"Could you describe him to us?" Jack asked. Tosh was about to take out her laptop but Jack shook his head.

"He was medium height, untidy brown hair. I didn't see what he was wearing properly as I was in deep shock at the time." She answered before lying back on the pillow.

"Well it's a start, thanks you've been helpful." Jack smiled and we left her to rest.

* * *

"Well?" Gwen asked as we walked in through the door of the hub.

"She wasn't attacked by the killer; she was the one who found her brother." I answered as we all walked over to her workstation.

"Really, poor girl, then how..."

"Probably ran away in shock and fainted." I explained. "We are now looking for a witness."

Gwen gave a puzzled look when I said that. I knew that it was a bit puzzling as well but nothing was ever simple in this place.

"When she got home, she found a man over her brother's body trying to save his life. Either he was a witness or an..."

"No he's defiantly a witness." Jack said which made all of us look at him. "By the way she spoke he was defiantly a witness."

"So are we going to find him then?" Owen asked coming over to join us.

"Naturally, all we know is though that he has untidy brown hair and is medium height. So we are going to ask the neighbours again if they saw him." Jack said smiling before walking off to his office. "Peter I would like to see you in my office." He added.

I heard Owen groan as I followed Jack up the stairs to his office. I didn't know what had happened yesterday when I was at Doctor Harding's but I kind of guessed that they had gone out to talk to the neighbours. As I entered Jack's office I closed the door behind me. I was met with a kiss on the lips when I turned around.

"So when your next session?" He asked when we drew apart.

"Tomorrow night, why?" I asked.

"Well you have to tell him about your nightmare." He explained.

I smiled and kissed him again. "Of course I will Jack, but this witness. Do you think we will ever find him?"

"I have a feeling; he's much closer than you think!" He answered before kissing me again.

**A/N: Please remember to review or apparently your brain explodes if you keep the extra happy in it. **


	7. Familiar Faces

Ok Chapter seven, end on a sort of cliffhanger. So enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**Fun Fact: John Barrowman was in a cameo role in the 2004 movie De-Lovely a sort of musical/ biopic on the life of the American composer Cole Porter. He sang Night and Day with Kevin Kline who played Cole Porter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Familiar Faces**

Another door was slammed in our face as Owen and I tried the fifth house in our search for the witness. So far we hadn't had much luck as they had all claimed that they didn't see anyone enter or leave the house, let alone anyone with brown hair and medium height. I seemed to get the feeling that they really didn't want to talk to us.

"Want to go on to the next house?" I asked as we left the house.

"And get another door slammed in our face? No let's get back to the SUV!" Owen answered and started to walk back down the direction towards where Jack had parked the SUV.

"Oh come on Owen, we could at least try one more house" I yelled at him but he kept walking back towards the SUV. "Fine I'll go on without you then" I muttered to myself as I went in the other direction towards the next house.

My walking off seemed to attract his attention as a few minutes later he caught up to me just before I walked up the path towards the house.

"Fine you win, but we are going back to the SUV after this ok?" Owen said as I stopped to wait for him.

"Fine, I'm not going to argue." I answered smiling.

The visit though hadn't been in vain as the occupant of the house had seen something. He claimed to have seen the witness walking off in the direction towards the alleyway at the end of the road. After we thanked him and made our way back towards the footpath Owen stopped in front of me and turned around.

"Should we go back to the SUV or should we check out the alleyway?" He asked.

I thought about the others as they might be back at the SUV waiting for us. So it was tossed up between going back and telling them what we found out or checking out if the witness was still in the alleyway.

"Let's go investigate." I answered quite serious.

Owen nodded and we made our way towards the alleyway.

* * *

Jack walked back to the SUV to see Gwen waiting for him. Tosh had stayed behind at the hub to study the orb again. He couldn't blame her; the orb sure was interesting with its markings and the Huon particles that it contained. They still needed to learn more about it so they could find out why it was left at the crime scene.

"Had any luck?" He asked as he walked up.

"Not really, they are all keeping closed mouthed." Gwen answered as she looked up from the ground. "What about you?"

"Same here, have you seen Owen or Peter?" He asked as he leant against the SUV next to Gwen.

"No, I think they are still talking to the neighbours."

Jack nodded. "I hope they have more luck then we have."

Gwen looked at the houses that they in front of them. There was a question that had been bugging her all morning but had been afraid to ask. Now she had that chance to ask it.

"Jack, do you know who the witness is?" She asked which made him look at her in surprise.

"What makes you ask that?" He asked with a puzzled look.

Gwen wasn't sure how to respond to that but tried anyway. "Well it's just Peter told me that he thinks that you know who the witness is."

"Ah yeah I told him that the witness was closer than he thinks." Jack explained.

"You seriously don't suspect Peter do you?" She asked.

Jack didn't now how to answer that without giving away who he thought the witness really was. He liked to keep mysterious and not reveal anything from his past. He certainly had an idea who the witness might be but he really didn't want to reveal that for the moment without jeopardising his past.

"Jack?" Gwen asked snapping him from his thoughts.

He looked at her. "Come on let's go find Owen and Peter"

His answer being left for another day.

* * *

The alleyway was quiet as Owen and I walked down the dark path. I noticed that it lead off in two different directions which meant that the witness could of gone either way. It seemed like that it would lead to a dead end in the investigation.

"Great, the witness could have gone off in any direction!" Owen sighed and gave a look of disgust.

"Let's split up, there's a chance we might find something" I said. "Pick a way and we'll meet back here later alright?"

Owen nodded and took the right while I was stuck walking down the left alleyway. It started to get darker as I walked down as the clouds overhead started to overcast the sky confirming the predicted rain that was expected for the afternoon. I kept walking to see if the witness had left anything behind in case he had been chased by the killer, which seemed unlikely but possible considering.

I kept walking while the rain began to fall softly down from the sky above. I thought about the nightmare that I had last night. All I could remember was hearing a voice comforting me telling me that everything was alright. Even if I couldn't figure out the voice I knew that it had been Jack's when I woke up. I always felt bad that I was putting him through this even though we never really talked about it. I never knew how he really felt. I had been having these nightmares for over a month now and it had just destroyed my state of mind. Thank god I had finally taken that step of seeing a psychologist.

The phone started to ring in my pocket so I stopped and answered it.

"_Hey where are you?" _Jack's worried voice asked me.

"I'm checking a lead; the witness was seen walking towards the alleyway at the end of the road." I answered.

"_Ok I'll come join you then!" _

I smiled to myself before hanging up. I hoped that he would find me before I got lost which seemed unlikely. The alleyway was just one way which made it easy to walk back if I needed to. I kept walking until I saw a big area which indicated the end of the alleyway. I was about to turn back when...

"Hey, I was wondering when you would show up!"

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	8. The word is 'run'

Ok Chapter eight. made me a bit weird at first because of who the witness is but I had fun with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**The word is 'run!'**

I stood there stunned as it had been two months since I had met this man who stood before me with his untidy brown hair, blue pinstripe suit, red converse sneakers and that very cheeky smile. I had never told anyone including Jack about our meeting as it was something I wanted to keep to myself. I stood there for awhile not knowing what to say but after a few minutes I managed to drop a few words.

"Doctor..." but was interrupted by a hug.

"It's Peter Clarkson, god you haven't changed a bit. How long has it been?" He asked, his hands on my shoulders looking into my face.

"It's been two months and as I remember I gave you back your sonic screwdriver. Do you still have it or?" I answered with a smile.

He drew back, put a hand into his pocket and pulled out that strange silver torch device which he called a sonic screwdriver. "I'm glad you remembered."

"Well I've seen stranger things since we've met. I've never forgotten." I smiled. "I better leave you; I've got to go find a witness."

He gave me a look which really puzzled me as I turned around to walk back down the alleyway. After a few minutes thought I ran back to the area.

"You're the witness aren't you?" I asked a bit stunned.

He nodded. "Well sort of. I didn't see who attacked him; well a proper look anyway, tried to save him but failed."

"Was anyone else with you?"

"Well my companion but she's safely with family at the moment. We stopped at her house about a few hours after to pick up some clothes." He answered. "I found out Torchwood were on the trail."

"Yes, I'm afraid; our only lead is 'you' at the moment." I explained.

"Ah, the girl told you about me then?"

"I'm afraid so." I answered.

"Brilliant, I'm like you; I have no idea who attacked her brother." He said with a big smile.

I nodded; well it was worth a try. Even if I thought him to be a bit strange or 'eccentric' to put it in better terms. But when I first met him I saw in his eyes that he was wiser beyond in his years and was far older then he looked. I suddenly felt disappointed for some reason and this seemed to surprise him.

"Well I could tell you that I did catch a glimpse though. He sort of had a hood, but like an ancient one."

"You mean like the one's who behind you." A voice said from behind him.

* * *

He turned around and looked at the figure that was standing behind him. His dark blue silk hood was down around his neck revealing a young man with shortish black hair. The Doctor smiled.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and who would you might be?" He asked and started to walk around him slowly.

"Names aren't important. You though on the other hand have something that belongs to my master." He answered pointing at me with a dirty finger.

I gave him a puzzled look. "And what would that be?"

"Don't play dumb with me." He snapped and started to walk a bit closer. I tried to think what he was on about until it clicked in my brain.

"Ah the orb with the strange markings." I said and pointed my gun at his face. "What's so special about it?"

He looked at me and smiled before turning back to the Doctor who was now at the other side of him. The Doctor couldn't take those brown eyes off him as he seemed to be deep in concentration.

"I see that you're unarmed." He observed with a laugh as he spied no gun in his hands. "I just wish your friend here would be the same."

I smiled and put the gun back into my holster. "Ok we'll play this your way but just tell me who you are."

He turned back to me and gave me an evil grin. "Not until you tell me where you have the orb."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, until you tell me what your name is." I said pointing to my gun. "I could take this out again if you want."

He laughed and walked closer until our bodies were almost touching. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I smiled. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint!" I said and before he could reply I pushed him to the ground before making a bolt for it, the Doctor not far behind me.

* * *

"Well I think the word is 'run!'" The Doctor as he caught up beside me. There had been another alleyway on the other side of what I thought had been a 'dead end' and it lead to the next street.

"Yeah it sure is." I smiled back. "Now we just have to find somewhere to hide." I added as we dodged our way past people walking on the footpath.

"What was this orb that he was talking about?" He asked.

"There was an orb found at the crime scene, sort of contains Huon particles." I explained as we kept running.

"Huon particles?" He asked stopping in his tracks.

"Come on Doctor." I said grabbing his hand. "We can't afford to stop."

He nodded and didn't question more as we ran towards the end of the street. I started to think about Jack and wondered where he was in relation to us. Had he end up finding Owen? If he did then well hopefully they were now trying to find me. But this was now at the back of my mind as the adrenalin was starting to kick up a notch. A few minutes later I spied a tall office building in the distance.

"Come on, we'll hide in this building!" I said pointing over to the building.

"Ok, well at least we will be able to rest in the elevator." He smiled as we ran closer to the building.

When we finally got inside I spied the elevators over at the right side of the reception area. There weren't much people in the lobby so we sort of walked/ran across to the elevator and pressed the button. When the door opened we quickly got inside and there was a sigh of relief when the doors closed and the elevator set to go up a few floors.

"Well we may have lost him." the Doctor said as both leant on the walls of the elevator.

"I hope so." I smiled back. "Or I'll have a lot of explaining to do if it does become a crime scene."

"Sorry but back out there, did you really say Huon particles?" He asked looking at me curiously with those brown eyes.

"Yes I did, why?"

"No reason, I wasn't sure if I heard right"

I nodded and started to get a bit puzzled but didn't question further. A few minutes the door opened at the fourth floor. It was a bit empty as it was sort of a glass observation corridor type room with stairs that went down to the third floor. I could see a lot of people down there that didn't seem to notice the two figures walking above them. We walked a bit further towards the couches at the back when we heard the cocking of a gun behind us.

* * *

"How did you?" I asked as we turned around to face the man with the blue hood.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He said putting the gun up higher. "Now I'm going to kill you."

"Well would you spare us if I tell you where the orb is?" I asked which got a look from the Doctor. "_What are you doing?" _he whispered.

"_Trust me on this ok" _I whispered back before looking back at the man.

"No it's too late now; I've already failed my master." He said which seemed to surprise us. He then put the gun to his head.

"No you don't have to do this ok." I said walking closer to him. "Just calm down and tell me who you are."

"Stay back!" He warned pushing the gun deeper into his head. "My master is already dealing with you!"

"What?" I said stopping in surprise.

"You heard me!" He said before slowly pulling the trigger.

I looked with shock in my eyes as he fell over backwards to the floor. The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know that this is now a crime scene?" He asked pointing down to the people below.

To be honest it had been the last thing on my mind.

**A/N: please remember to review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character the Doctor as he is owned by the BBC. **


	9. Strange reunion

Ok chapter nine. I had a problem writing this chapter because I had about three different ideas. I settled on my first idea as it was more interesting and I wanted to hold out the Jack/Doctor reunion just a bit until the end of this chapter. Also having a headache didn't help neither did listening to John Barrowman's rendtion of Anything Goes a bit too loud. doesn't mean I don't like it because I do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the character 'The Doctor' as they are both owned by the BBC.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine**

**Strange reunion **

The Doctor walked over to the body and knelt down beside it. He then took out his sonic screwdriver and started to move it over the body starting from the head. This action seemed to distract me from the thoughts that were going through my mind. I knew that the police would be on their way as it was certain that the office of people down below heard the gun shot.

"What are you checking for?" I asked as I joined the Doctor at the corpse.

"Just checking to see that he is human or if he has some alien element." The Doctor answered looking up. "Well you want to know how he suddenly appeared don't you." He added when he saw my puzzled look.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry just a bit shaken I guess." I said walking over to the glass wall which looked out over the third floor office below. To me it seemed all a bit calm as it looked like nobody had really reacted. "It doesn't feel right!"

"What's wrong?" He asked walking over to look.

I pointed down to the people down below. "Does that look like a reaction to you?"

The Doctor started to scratch the back of his head. "Now that is interesting!"

Then I heard the sound of the elevator door opening and turned around to see young woman step out. She had black hair, wearing a black business suit and skirt and glasses. She stopped when she saw the corpse and looked over at us.

"What happened here?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"Health and safety." The Doctor said holding up a card wallet with contained a blank piece of paper. "We were doing an inspection when we heard a gunshot."

She looked at the corpse. "Well you certainly have good hearing."

"So you're saying that you didn't hear anything?" I asked quite surprised but at the same time really interested.

She nodded. "And I work on the third floor."

"Listen we'll call the police alright" The Doctor assured her. "Could you inform your superiors if that is alright?"

"Of course." She said but I could see that she was a little shocked and went down the stairs to the third floor.

"Good thing, psychic paper." He said handing over the card wallet. "Gets you out of all kinds of sticky situations, can I borrow your mobile phone?"

"Of course." I said as I handed over my mobile. "So are we going to wait for the police?"

"No but we will wait for Torchwood." He answered before going back to the phone. "Hi, there's been a shooting in the office block on Harrison Rd. Fourth floor." after he hung up he looked back at me. "Ok let's wait in that office over there." He said pointing to the offices at the back.

* * *

Twenty minutes has past since the Doctor had made the phone call and the police were already on the fourth floor. We weren't there to answer questions as we were hiding in one of the empty offices which didn't have glass walls. I listened to the voices of the policemen outside as they checked out the corpse and I swore that I could hear them bitching.

"How much longer until Torchwood arrive?" The Doctor asked as he listened at the door.

"Hopefully not too much longer." I answered looking at my watch. "You will know when you hear the sound of my boss' ego coming out of his mouth when he sees Detective Swanson." I added.

"What if it's not Detective Swanson?" He asked looking over.

"She'll be there, don't you worry." I answered with a smile.

He just nodded at this and went back to listening at the door. All I could hear was faint voices but the Doctor could hear them more clearly. A few minutes later he waved me over to the door. I knelt down and put an ear against the wood.

"Detective Swanson, how nice to see you!" a voice said from outside. I looked up at the Doctor and smiled.

The conversation went on for a while longer until I heard the voice say. "We'll take it from here."

"_Want to leave now?" _I whispered.

"_Not yet, just a few more minutes." _He whispered back before putting his ear back on the door.

Then a few seconds later I heard my phone go off in my pocket, it wasn't quiet either as it seemed to scream out the ringtone. I tried desperately to shut it up but it didn't help as we could hear footsteps slowly moving towards the door and then a voice I knew too well.

"Open this door. I know you're in there." The voice said quite sternly. "If you don't I really know how to go commando." In other words he would kick the door down.

I moved away from the door while The Doctor slowly turned the door knob.

"_What are you doing?" _I whispered

"Oh come on, aren't I allowed to see my good friend Captain Jack Harkness?" He asked looking at me with a pout.

"You know my boyfriend?" I asked quite surprised.

"Don't you mean boss?" He looked at me.

"That too." I said going a bit red in the cheeks.

"Then yes, he travelled with me once before he became immor..." he began but closed his mouth.

I knew what he was about to say and I wanted to assure him that we all knew about his immortality but the words just wouldn't come out.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three, then I'm going commando." Jack yelled from outside the door.

"So are you going to open the door or not?" I asked looking at the Doctor who was now hesitant to open the door. He nodded his head and slowly turned the door handle but stopped.

"I hope that I don't get you into trouble." He said quite seriously before I heard Jack outside starting to count very loudly.

"Alright one, two...huh so you did hear me then..."

"Hi Jack, I hope I haven't caused trouble for Peter here."

**A/N: Please remember to review.**


	10. Accidents can happen

This chapter is written from Jack's point of view as I wanted to experiment to see if I could write Jack in first person. So that's why Jack is in bold so you don't get confused. I think I've done alright but don't take my word for it. As to not spoil it I also wrote it this way because of a cliffhanger that it coming up soon and it will get to switch back and forth between Peter and Jack. So I thought I would write Jack from first person as apparently it's my strength. So that's why I wrote the chapter from Jack's point of view.

So enjoy!

I also like to say sorry from not updating for a while but I've been busy with Tafe and been feeling a bit depressed lately.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Accidents can happen**

**Jack**

I felt my lips turn into a huge grin as my eyes fell over the figure that stood before me. I couldn't help looking him over with his untidy brown hair, blue pinstripe suit and those red converse sneakers. Then I noticed Peter behind him who gave a sort of guilty smile. I stopped grinning and suddenly became quite serious.

"We should stop meeting like this Doctor!" I remarked with a small smile.

"Yeah well I hardly stop for social calls." The Doctor replied with a serious grin. "So have I caused trouble for young Peter here?"

I looked at Peter who had his mobile in his hand. He seemed to be nervous about something like he was asking the same question with his eyes. I had always loved his warm blue eyes as they never gave off anything negative even if he got angry with me. I was puzzled to know why they were hiding in an empty office.

"No you haven't, I'm sure he has a good explanation." I answered looking back at the Doctor.

"It's simple, I met the Doctor in the end of the alleyway and we got interrupted by that corpse and ran here to the building. He turned up out of nowhere and shot himself. End of story." Peter replied and tried to walk past me but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple!" I said in that flirtatious tone which I enjoyed using so much.

He rolled his eyes and tried to break free from my grip but I wasn't ready to let go just yet. I started to see that he was getting a little frustrated as he struggled. I finally let go when Detective Swanson walked over.

"I forgot to tell you that it was health and safety that found the body." She said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah I was the one who called the police." The Doctor said jumping in front of her.

"And you are?" She asked with surprise.

"John Smith, Health and Safety." He said holding up the blank brown wallet which I knew to contain psychic paper. "Sorry I didn't meet you but I had to finish my inspection."

"Well you'll be dealing with special ops now as I'm officially off the case." She replied quite surprised. "Captain Harkness here will be the one interviewing you." She added and left with out a word.

* * *

I watched her leave before turning back to a grinning Doctor. I couldn't help but smile back and getting just a little bit excited.

"It's so good to see you Doctor." I yelled and pulled him into a very big hug. It kinda gave Peter a bit of a fright but he just smiled and moved away from us towards the other side of the room.

"It's great to see you too Jack but I'm not able to breathe." He answered and pointed up to the ceiling.

"Sorry got a bit carried away. I see that you've haven't changed." I said as I let go and looked him over again.

"Neither have you but that's too be expected." He replied with a grin.

I couldn't help but just stare at him. I was puzzled as too why he was here as I had already guessed that he was the witness. I also hadn't told Peter that I knew about his meeting with him at the train station two months ago as I knew that he was keeping it a secret.

* * *

"Jack you might want to look at this!" Gwen yelled distracting me from my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked looking over at her direction.

She held up a small orb which I instantly recognised to be the same orb that we picked up at the original crime scene. The Doctor walked over to her.

"Is it alright if I have a look?" He asked her while putting on a pair of brown spectacles. She looked at me with a puzzled look.

"This is the Doctor. Doctor this is Gwen Cooper." Peter remarked coming to the rescue. "He's knows Jack."

"So you're the Doctor?" She asked when she looked back at him.

The Doctor was too immense in looking at the orb that he hadn't heard the question. He was too absorbed in the markings that the orb possessed around the outside of it. He then took out his sonic screwdriver device and started to scan it.

"Pretty simple really, a shot to the head, close range suggests he did it to himself. Better check the security footage." Owen said as he looked up from the corpse.

"I wonder how many people heard the shot." Gwen said trying not to watch the Doctor with fascination.

"Sorry to disappoint but nobody heard the shot, except for the Doctor and I." Peter announced which made all of us look at him in surprise.

"That's not possible unless the gun has a silencer of course." Gwen remarked with her eyes wide with surprise.

"We will need to check the security footage." I said looking down at the gun. "As it doesn't seem to have a silencer."

"Well the metal seems to be alien and it indeed does contain Huon particles but it odd as he asked Peter for it." The Doctor said looking up the orb. "Unless of course his master doesn't have the full set."

"That's seems more like it Doctor." Peter agreed with a smile. "Now who wants to know the full story?"

"I do but before you do, I just have one question. Why were you hiding in the empty office?" I asked looking at Peter with a sort of suggestive glance.

"It's the Doctor's idea as he didn't want to wait for the police. So we waited in that office waiting for you to show up. Anyway was it you who tried to call me?" He asked folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

I gave a light chuckle. "Yes and I'm sorry if it exposed you."

"Well it did get your attention." Peter remarked. "So I can't complain."

"Ok so tell us how you got from that alleyway to this building and please tell the truth as you're on candid camera."

**A/N:Please remember to review**


	11. Anything Goes

Ok Chapter eleven. I originally had a different idea for this chapter but realised I couldn't use it as I had to show what happened back at the hub. I have saved that idea though for next chapter.

I'm glad that I did finish this before I have to go out for a friend's 18th in which I leave for in about 40 minutes. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Anything Goes**

**Peter**

I told the story as best as I could with the help of the Doctor. Everyone listened in interest or at least that's what I thought. I don't think they believed the bit about how The Doctor and I were the only ones who heard the shot. To be honest I wouldn't of believed it either but that was what I had seen when I had gone to the glass wall and looked down. No one in the office block down below had moved but had just carried on working like nothing had ever happened.

The only bit though that I had left out was how the young man had told me that his master was already dealing with me. It didn't seem that important to tell them as I was still trying to get my head around that sudden outburst. Also I didn't want to worry Jack especially since I was suffering from nightmares.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked me after the Doctor explained his side of the story. "It's just you seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked I guess." I replied with a faint smile.

"Go home, get some rest. I'll come by later alright!" Jack said and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"Doctor do you want a lift or are you going to stay?" I asked looking at the Time Lord.

"No I'm going to stay, if that's alright with you Jack?" The Doctor replied with a grin.

"Of course Doctor, I'll be glad if you did." Jack said with a big grin.

I said my goodbyes to everyone else and made my way to the elevator. On the way down I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my encounter with the Doctor.

* * *

As I opened the door of my flat I couldn't help feeling tired after both the morning and this afternoon's events. Coming home to an empty flat can be a blessing sometimes if you have just come home from a busy day from work and all you want to do is go to bed and nothing else. Sometimes though I do like coming home with Jack but I couldn't get myself to ask if we could just lie next to each other and talk.

I walked over to the phone which sat on a little desk in the living room near the entrance of the kitchen and noticed that there were two messages on the answering machine. So I pressed the play button and walked to the fridge to get a beer. The first message was from Dr Harding confirming my appointment for tomorrow night at my place and the other completely caught me by surprise.

"_Hi Peter, its Jeremy Goodman here. Listen I've just come back from travelling around Italy and I know that this might be a strange question but I was wondering if you wanted to catch up on Saturday night? You don't have to of course and I'll completely understand if you don't want to. But please call me when you get in."_

I stood at the answering machine with the beer in my hand wondering if I should call him or not. The last time I had seen him was two months ago when I had gone to that 40s night down at the old gentleman's club and he had been struck down by John. I thought about this coming Saturday night. It was our official night off so to speak then I was free to spend the night by myself with out Jack. Even though he was my ex-boyfriend it wasn't like we departed in bad terms as we departed the best the friends. I sighed and didn't know what to do. I really did want to catch up with him but on the other hand I didn't want to hurt Jack. I sighed again and picked up the phone.

* * *

**Jack**

I watched as Tosh went through the security footage from the building. So far Peter's and the Doctor's story checked out as we saw them walk down to the elevator but as far I could see the man hadn't followed them. I watched as they stood in the elevator talking to each other until they reached the fourth floor. So far so good until I watched how the man had mysterious appeared on the camera. After that the camera froze in place for a few seconds until the man fell backwards after shooting himself. What had happened in between? I know that Peter had told us but I was starting to think that he had left something out as he stood there in shock on the screen.

"Peter was right! No one heard the shot except for us." The Doctor remarked from next to me.

"Did you notice a change in the time Doctor?" I asked while still watching the screen. "Like it stopped or?"

"To be honest, I didn't notice any changes. Peter was the one who noticed that nobody had reacted." The Doctor replied.

I nodded and tried to think what might have caused it but nothing seemed to come to mind at that moment. At least we found another one of those orbs as it told us that it didn't belong to the victim but to the person who had killed him.

"So did the corpse kill himself or not?" Owen asked as he walked up from the morgue.

"The security footage confirms that yes he did kill himself." I replied with a small smile. "Have you found anything else?"

"Not anything out of the ordinary, he seems human enough. I'm going to compare his blood to the sample we found on the victim's clothes." Owen answered.

"I can't seem to find the identity of the corpse in the database." Gwen piped up from the computer.

I saw the Doctor's eyes light up as he ran over to where she was.

"That's brilliant or should I say a bit intrusive?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"Well it helps when we need the identity very quickly Doctor." I assured him. "Also we can hack into the CCTV footage if we need to."

He nodded and went back to looking at the screen.

"Keep trying, he's bound to show up at some point." I told her before looking at my watch. "If anyone doesn't mind I'm going to go over to Peter's."

The others all said their 'yes they didn't mind' and I made my way to the invisible elevator. I decided to walk to Peter's flat as it wasn't that far and I knew that I wasn't going to come back in a hurry. As the elevator made its way up to the surface I wondered if Peter was really ok.

**A/N: Please remember to review. **


	12. Paranoia and nightmares

Alright Chapter twelve. it contains the idea that I had for chapter eleven. during the dream sequence he is also listening to that song mentioned so the lyrics are written like **_this. _**So hopefully it's not too confusing but I'll explain that while he is listening to the song the nightmare starts.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. The lyrics to the song Paranoid Android belong to the british alternative band Radiohead and was written by the lead singer Thom Yorke. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Paranoia and Nightmares**

**Peter**

I put the phone back on the cradle with a smile on my face. I had decided to take the plunge and accept Jeremy's invitation as I had nothing to worry about. It was just going to be a night out with a friend for drinks before going home alone to a nice good night sleep. The night will be filled with random conversation and lots of laughs. Nothing too serious would come out of it that would cause guilty feelings in the morning.

After I finished my beer, I went to my bedroom for a bit of nap and to think about what had happened at the building. I slowly took off my clothes, pulled back the quilt and climbed in. It was so cold in Cardiff lately as it was the middle of winter and as I found out recently coming up to Christmas. The year had gone so quickly that I hadn't had time to think of what I was going to do this year.

I grabbed the MP3 player that was sitting on the bedside table and put the earphones in. Then I went through the playlist until I got to _Paranoid Android _by Radiohead. I pressed play and laid my head down on the pillow. Closing my eyes I started to drift in and out of sleep as the song played softly in my head. Slowly the isolation and the darkness started to settle in as I thought that sleep had finally come. The song though as still playing through my mind.

_**Rain down, Rain down**_

_**Come on rain down on me**_

"_Come on Peter, we haven't got much time." Jack says with a laugh as he grabs my hand and drags me out the door. _

"_Oh right just let me lock the door." I laugh but it's no use as he leads me down the stairs and down the street_

_**From a great height**_

_**From a great height...height...**_

_As we get down to the end we hear a voice behind us. We turn around to see the man from the building standing there with a gun pointing at our direction. Jack smiles and moves towards the man._

"_Calm down and tells us who you are." He says with both hands up in front of him. "If you want the orb then..."_

_**Rain down, Rain down **_

_**Come on rain down on me**_

"_Stay back, we don't want the orb. We've already retrieved that. No our master wants something you really care about." The man sneers. _

_Jack looks at me and turns back to him in anger. "Over my dead body."_

"_I'll be glad to." The man sneers again._

_**From a great height**_

_**From a great height...height...**_

_I grab Jack's hand. "No Jack I can't let you do this." _

"_Peter, just trust me ok" He says looking at me with those eyes. "I don't want to lose you."_

_I keep holding onto his hand and refuse to let go. _

"_No Jack."_

_**That's it, sir  
you're leaving  
the crackle of pigskin**_

_**The dust and the screaming**_

_**The yuppies networking**_

"_Just let go Peter." Jack pleads and tries to get go but my grip is too tight. _

"_I don't want to lose you either." I yell at him. _

"_I'm immortal, you won't lose me." He assures me. _

"_Just please Jack." I plead and close my eyes. _

_**The panic, the vomit**_

"Peter, are you ok?"

_**The panic, the vomit**_

"Peter, it's ok. It's just a nightmare."

_I can hear a voice when my eyes are closed. That smooth familiar voice calling out. _

"Shhh its ok I'm here. Just open your eyes."

_**God loves his children,  
God loves his children, yeah!**_

My eyes suddenly opened and all I could see was now darkness and the outline of a figure I couldn't make out. What I made out to be an arm moved towards the bedside table and suddenly there was light.

"Thank god you're awake. I was so..." Jack began but I interrupted him with a hug. He took out my earphones and put them aside. "God you're shivering."

I looked at my hands and saw that they were indeed shaking uncontrollably. Tears began to form in my eyes as I tried very hard not to vomit. The nightmare had felt so real and the song in the background hadn't seemed to help but probably aggravated my nightmare in the first place.

"Sorry I have to..." I began and bolted out of bed towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Jack**

I followed Peter to the bathroom and watched as he threw up into the toilet. I knew that nightmares could make you nauseous depending on how bad it was. To me the sound of being sick was one of the worst sounds you can hear, it just didn't sound natural. I looked down his naked body, no wonder he was shivering so bad, that plus the nightmare of course.

"No wonder you're shivering. Do you always sleep in the nude?" I asked stupidly as I of course knew the answer.

"Yes and you know it." He said trying not to choke on vomit and laughing.

I smiled. "Want to talk about it?"

He looked up. "It was just a nightmare, that's all. I'm fine."

I looked him over and knew that he wasn't fine but very scared about what he had seen in his nightmare. I didn't want to push further in fear of him snapping at me. So I decided to take the humour route.

"Would it help if I was naked?" I asked hoping for a positive reaction.

I heard the toilet flush and watched him walk over to the sink. He washed his face very quickly and walked over to me. I felt his hands grab the collar of my jacket as to pull me closer to him.

"It might, if I can undress you myself." He replied with that familiar seductive tone that I had grown to love.

"I like the sound of that." I said as our lips were nearly touching. "I like the sound of that very much but I want to know what you dreamt about."

That was a mistake as he let go and ran back to the bedroom slamming the door behind him. I knew it to be a mistake when I heard the words come out of my mouth. I opened the door and walked back to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out. I'll leave if you want." I apologised as I walked in to find Peter sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down.

I turned to leave but heard the door slam in front of me and saw Peter's hand on the door. God he could be quick. I smiled and took off my jacket and put it on the chair that was next to the door.

"You can stay but don't ask about the nightmare." He replied before taking his hand off the door and walking over to me.

I suddenly felt his lips on my neck and started to moan with delight. I closed my eyes and felt his hands ripping off the suspenders before slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"Jack, I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper.

**A/N: please remember to review. **


	13. What you can find on EBay:Part 1

Ok here's chapter thirteen or shall I say the first part. I'm sorry that it's short but I decided to split it into two parts as I'm getting tired. So hopefully the second part of this chapter will be up tomorrow. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**What you can find on EBay (part 1)**

**Peter**

I stood in the kitchen, spreading Vegemite onto a piece of toast on a plate which sat on the counter. Jack was standing by the toaster waiting for his two pieces of toast. I looked up to see his head leaning on the cupboard above the kitchen bench. He gave me a small smile and went back to looking at the toaster. He had surprised me by saying that he would make his own breakfast but on further thinking I realised that he just wanted to ask me questions about the nightmare. So far he hadn't but I knew that pretty soon he would.

"Are you sure you don't want Vegemite?" I asked holding up the little jar of vegemite.

"I'm sure; I just don't understand how you can stand it!" He replied with a frown.

"Ok then, if you're sure." I said and put it back in the fridge. "Well it's seems Australians have better taste buds than the Americans or even the British for the matter."

"Hey I'm a citizen and I have the right to say that you're wrong." He remarked while trying not to laugh.

"Well to be honest not very Aussie likes Vegemite anyway." I replied with a smile before walking over to the table with the plate.

"Well that's some good news I guess." He laughed before the toaster popped up.

I just smiled and bit into my toast. It had been a diversion from what happened last night. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about what I had seen. It had scared me so much that it was a relief when I distracted myself from it by undressing Jack. I watched him as he put butter and peanut paste on his toast and smiled secretly to myself.

A few minutes later I heard the door bell ring. Who would be calling at this hour? Jack looked up from the paper.

"Your neighbours aren't here are they?" He asked with a little smile.

I just shrugged, got out of my seat and made my way to the door. I slowly opened the door and saw a post delivery man in his brown shirt and trousers.

"I have a parcel for a Mr. Peter Clarkson." He said with a sort of smile.

"Yes, that's me." I replied.

He handed over a big white box then left. I looked at it puzzled as it what would be inside when it hit me. A while ago I was browsing EBay on the look out for alien artefacts to add to the Torchwood archive when I spotted some big orb like object which to me looked like an alien security camera or something to that effect. It had been put on there by this Cambridge 

professor who didn't want it anymore. So I started to bid on it. It wasn't until two o'clock in the morning that I managed to secure it for two hundred quid.

"Jack, that thing I found on EBay has arrived." I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Has it? Can't understand why you paid two hundred for it." Jack replied looking up.

"Well Jack, it's supposed to be an alien artefact." I answered with frown.

"I'm not criticising. I thought it would be worth a lot more." He assured me. "It's good though."

I smiled and put the box onto the table and opened it. Inside was a big brown orb like object. It had a big hole in it which I thought contained a camera as that was what it looked like.

"Wow, it does look like a security camera." Jack said as he looked over my shoulder. "I can't be sure though as it does look familiar to me."

"Would the Doctor be interested in this?" I asked as I held it up. "I mean just to look at it."

"Defiantly, he's always interested in this sort of stuff. You should show it to him if he's still at the hub that is." Jack answered.

I nodded and put it back into the box putting the lid back on. Yeah I so was going to show the Doctor as I really wanted to know what it was. Hopefully he was still at the hub. I then felt Jack's arms around my waist.

"It is a pretty good find though I must say." He said and pressed a kiss to my neck which made me close my eyes. "Now let's finish breakfast and go over to the hub."

**A/N: Please remember to review. **


	14. What you can find on EBay:Part 2

Ok chapter fourteen or the second part to last chapter. I managed to write over 1,100 words. Also next chapter will end in that cliffhanger I mentioned in a previous chapter. So enjoy.

I've been watching Doctor Who on the ABC and I reckon that it's the best series so far. Donna Noble is now my favourite companion. I never really had a favourite except for Jack but that came later. My favourite episode so far has been The Unicorn and the Wasp as it was set in the 20s and the Doctor got to solve a murder with Agatha Christie. I have read many of her books but only own one. "Murder on the Orient Express".

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or the Doctor as they are both owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**What you can find on EBay (part 2)**

**Peter**

When the doors to the hub opened I saw the Doctor sitting at my workstation. It seemed that he had stayed at the hub overnight. I walked straight over carefully with the box in my hands as it not to drop it. He smiled when he looked up.

"Morning Peter, I was just checking out your workstation." He said with a smile. "Not the computer of course but..."

"It's alright Doctor." I said as I placed the box down carefully on the free space of the workstation. "I'm just surprised you're still here."

"Oh this investigation has interested me very much." He replied with a smile. "What's in the white box?"

"Open it and you'll find out." I said with a mischievous grin.

He stood up and we switched places as I sat down on my chair while the Doctor stood over the box and opened it. I saw his face lit up when he saw what it was.

"THIS IS BRILLIANT! Where did you find it?" He asked making me jump.

"EBay!" I answered. "It finally got delivered this morning."

He looked at me. "Seriously on EBay?"

I nodded. "Some Cambridge professor put it on there. I paid two hundred quid for it."

The Doctor looked it over in his hands. "Now this is a brilliant find, is it alright if I try to fix it?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "Is it broken?"

I was met with a very big grin. "Yes it most certainly is but I'll soon fix that, if you like to help me?

I didn't know what to say especially since there was an investigation and I probably had to go to the update meeting in the boardroom. I looked at the Doctor's very enthusiastic face and felt that I didn't want to disappoint him by saying no. Now I was torn between an enthusiastic Doctor and a very disappointed one.

"I would love to help you Doctor but..." I began but was interrupted.

"He will certainly help you Doctor, just don't make a huge mess." Jack said putting a hand on my shoulder. _"I'll update you later." _He whispered into my ear before walking off.

The Doctor put on his brown spectacles. "Now let's fix this thing shall we."

* * *

He put down the brown orb and grabbed a chair from the next work station. He sat down and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Now, let's have a look at you." He said and started to scan it with the screwdriver. "Ah just as I thought." He said and looked up. "Some of its wires are broken, come and have a look." He added holding out the screwdriver.

I gave a puzzled smile, took the screwdriver and moved my chair closer to where the object sat.

"Just scan there." He said and pointed at what seemed to be the bottom of the object as it was sort of flat.

I pressed the button on the screwdriver and wasn't sure what I was suppose to look at. I gave him another puzzled look but looked back and saw a remarkable thing. It was like I was seeing inside the machine and indeed two wires were broken.

"Now that is incredible!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes it is and the best part is it won't take long to fix." The Doctor remarked with an extra huge grin. "Now would you go and find me an old LCD screen, I really don't want to use your computer screens."

"What for?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"You'll see." He answered.

I just smiled and grabbed my jacket that I had put on the back of the chair. I remembered that I had an old one at home that a friend had accidentally given to me as he thought I had a desktop computer.

"I'll be right back." I said before hurrying towards the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was back with the screen which wasn't too heavy to carry and I carefully put it down on the table. The Doctor was standing up with the device giving it a once over to see if he had missed anything before he noticed the screen on the table.

"Sorry it took so long as I had to find it." I said with a smile.

"Ah don't apologise. Excellent now it has to be plugged in" He said and looked around for a power point.

I got under the table with the plug and found a spare power point. I then proceeded to plug it in and turning it on before crawling back out again. The Doctor had a puzzled look on his face when I stood up but soon made the connection.

"Fantastic and now we are business." He remarked with a smile.

"Um do we have to plug the object into the monitor?" I asked looking at the Doctor.

"No, I'll just have to press this button on the side of the device, like so and... yes; look its beautiful isn't it."

I watched as the object came to live and float up from the Doctor's hand. It looked fucking surreal as it moved around a bit before going over to the LCD screen and docked itself on the black bit which surrounds the screen.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"That is a security camera from the 51st century." He answered with a big grin. "That's why it's a brilliant find."

"I thought it was a security camera." I remarked.

"Do you know how the professor found it?" He asked with a small smile.

"No, all I know is that he didn't want it anymore." I answered. I hadn't really thought to ask him more about it.

He just nodded and looked back at the screen. "Ah it seems that the camera is showing us something."

I looked at the screen and saw that the Doctor was right. What the camera showed was what seemed to be a nightclub. There were a lot of people (male, female and alien) dancing and standing around at the bar. It was just amazing how it look so different than what I used to seeing in a normal nightclub.

"Looking at the various surroundings I say that this camera comes from a 51st century nightclub on planet earth." The Doctor mused. "So this is your future."

I looked at him with surprise. "But there are aliens." I pointed out.

"Exactly in the 51st century, the human empire spreads over three galaxies and various aliens for different planets migrate to Earth." He explained.

I nodded, smiled and watched the screen with wonder. After a few minutes the Doctor went over to the screen and switched it off. "I've think we've seen enough." He said and also turned off the camera and carefully took it off the screen before placing it on the table.

"Thanks Doctor." I said and gave him a hug. "So do you want to see the Torchwood Archive?"

**A/N: Please remember to review. **


	15. We have visitors

Right Chapter fifteen, has a sort of cliffhanger.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**We have visitors**

**Peter**

I turned on the light to reveal a huge room located in the basement of the hub. It was full of shelves housing various alien artefacts collected over the years by the Torchwood Institute. I could see the Doctor's eyes light up as he looked around the surrounding. He seemed to be enthused at what he saw.

"Now this is brilliant, where did you say most of it came from?" He asked looking up at the shelves.

"They have mostly been collected over the years from investigations, fallen out of the rift or have been sold on EBay or at various auction houses." I explained. "Apparently the 21st century is when everything changes so we have to be ready." I added imitating Jack's serious tone.

He nodded. "Well at the moment it is a pretty nice collection."

I smiled and looked around. It had been awhile since I had been down here, two months in fact. Jack had showed me around when I first started at Torchwood and I remember being so amazed at what I saw in the archive. After a few weeks I soon become to realise how fun working for Torchwood really was. I would never give up this job for anything.

"So why didn't you tell Jack what the man said to you?" The Doctor asked quite seriously and looking at me with a serious look in his eye.

"It's complicated." I answered looking away from him. "I have no reason why I should."

I felt the Doctor's hand on my shoulder. "Well you could tell me what he said."

I looked at him. "You would already know, he said it in front of you."

"Well to be honest I wasn't really listening." He replied with a grin.

I sighed and decided to tell him. "Well after he told us to stay back, he told me that his master was already dealing with me."

"Really now that's interesting!" The Doctor mused. "And why didn't you tell Jack or the rest of the team for that matter?"

I thought about this. I already knew why I didn't tell them but I seriously didn't know what to tell the Doctor. I was silent for a few minutes as I tried to think of how to answer.

"I'm trying to figure out why he said those words." I finally answered with a small smile.

The Doctor nodded and went back to looking at the shelves. My answer seemed to have satisfied him or at least that's what I thought. I watched the Doctor look at the various objects 

on the shelves and every so often would hear him shout with happiness if he discovered something he liked. The after a few minutes he turned back to me.

"I know that it seems to be an obvious question but are you Australian?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes." I replied. I'm an Aussie expat."

He gave a bigger grin. "So you would know all about drinking then?"

"Of course, especially Guinness." I answered. "Even though it is an Irish drink. Why?"

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink as my way of saying thanks." He answered with that grin.

I just smiled. "I'll be glad to."

Then I heard footsteps walking slowly towards us. I turned around.

"Hey there you are I thought you would show him the archive."

* * *

**Jack**

Peter smiled. "Yeah I thought why not."

"Torchwood has certainly built up quite a collection." The Doctor said with a grin. "I'm impressed."

I smiled. "Thanks Doctor, it just amazes me how many objects Torchwood have found over the years."

The Doctor nodded and whispered something in Peter which I couldn't make out. Over the years I had trained myself to listen out for certain sounds. So I could listen into conversations but what I really wanted to listen out for was a certain sound I hadn't heard for ages, the sound of the Doctor's Tardis materialising and I got that chance about a year ago.

"Jack is it alright if I take Peter out for a drink?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Yeah of course, I don't why you're asking me." I answered with an eyebrow raised.

"Well the fact that he is an employee." The Doctor smiled. "I don't want to get him into trouble."

I just smiled. "Don't get him drunk alright!" I warned jokingly.

Peter rolled his eyes and punched me lightly on the arm. I put an arm around his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed about it as he blushed. A few minutes later the red security light came on as the alarm started to sound.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"The hub is going into lockdown as there has been a security breach." Peter answered. "That means we have an intruder."

We made our way back up the stairs to see what was going on. I had pulled out my gun and held it steady in my hands. I looked over my shoulder to see that Peter had done the same and the Doctor holding his sonic screwdriver. When we finally reached the top, we walked in to find the team surrounding a man wearing the same outfit as the corpse lying on the cool steel table in the morgue. This time he looked a bit older than his dead friend.

"I see that your team is quick with intruders." He said looking around. "I'm impressed."

"I'm guessing you're here for the orb?" I asked stepping closer.

"Well both actually." He answered setting his eyes on to me.

"What about you tell us who you are?" I suggested with a smile. "That might be better if you do."

"Well as my friend might have told you, names aren't important." He replied with a sneer. "Put down your guns and nobody will get hurt."

I smiled. "I afraid we can't do that."

"Then in that case..." he said before pulling out a pistol and pointed it straight at me. "I'm afraid I have to kill you."

I started to laugh. "Sorry to disappoint but you'll find I'm the stubborn type."

"Oh we'll see about that." He sneered and pulled the trigger.

I heard Peter's voice yell out as I slowly fell back into darkness.

_A/N: Ok so you might think it's not a cliffhanger but trust me there is a twist. Please remember to review as it makes me smile. _


	16. Watching You

Alright Chapter Sixteen which has the twist. enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC and I also don't own the lyrics to the song Karma Police by Radiohead which appears in this chapter. It is owned by the English Alternative band Radiohead and was written by it's lead singer Thom Yorke and appears on their 1997 Album Ok Computer. **

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Watching You**

**Jack  
**  
I woke up with a massive headache as I usually would if I was just shot in the head by a lunatic. Sitting up I realised that I was still lying where I had been shot, it didn't surprise me though as they all knew that I was immortal. So they were probably chasing after the guy or he was dead and was over at the morgue.

I stood up and started to walk towards the morgue. I could hear voices as I got closer and I walked into see the team around the table but I couldn't see who was lying on it as Owen was blocking the view. I assumed that it was the man who had shot me. I was about to yell out when Peter said something a bit odd.

"Doctor, is he going to be alright?" He asked which got me thinking why they were worried about the man who had shot me.

"He seems to be breathing, but from past experiences..." The Doctor answered but shut his mouth immediately.

Now it was starting to get odd as I moved down the stairs to get a closer look at who was lying on the cold steel table. It was also weird that nobody had heard me come down the stairs. I was now starting to think that maybe something was seriously wrong or if it was all a dream and I was still on the ground asleep. I closed my eyes and opened them after a few minutes but I was still standing where I was.

I walked closer to the table and stood at the end. For some reason I wasn't horrified as I looked at the person lying on the table.

All I thought was _yes I am finally dead._

* * *

Or not...

I watched as the Doctor checked my pulse on my neck and as he did so, I could feel his soft touch.

"He's breathing alright but in a deep coma." He explained as he looked at the others. "That man must have done something."

"So he is going to be alright? I mean he can't die." Peter asked and I could he really did want reassurance.

"Yes, if you put it that way. He will wake up eventually but I don't know when." The Doctor answered.

I saw Peter nod before saying. "Well I'll just look after my health then."

I smiled as I knew what he was talking about. He knew that I would want him to carry on with his therapy sessions for his nightmares. He didn't have to worry about me too much if the Doctor was right and I would wake up eventually. So if I was in a coma then why was I standing at the end of table looking at my sleeping self?

"Should we move him to the hospital wing?" Gwen asked.

"That's a good idea." Owen agreed. "I mean just in case I need to do another autopsy."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright Owen, you can help me to carry him."

I watched as Owen and The Doctor picked me up with the help of Ianto and carried me towards the hospital wing. I looked back at Peter, Gwen and Tosh.

"Could you update me?" Peter asked Gwen and Tosh.

* * *

**Peter**

I sat silently in the boardroom while Tosh and Gwen updated me on what had happened yesterday. It seemed pretty straight forward as they had discovered that the blood found on the victim matched the corpse and the man didn't appear in the database. They were still trying to figure out why the camera had frozen. After they had finished I still sat there silent as I thought about Jack. I knew that he was going to wake up eventually but it had totally freaked me out.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Gwen asked looking at me with a worried look.

"Our jobs, we need to see if our intruder is in the database." I answered sounding a bit like Jack. "Even if his friend wasn't, we still need to check." I added when Gwen gave me a puzzled look.

"I'll do that. Should we go out and look for him as well?" Gwen asked giving me a small smile.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was getting on to half past eleven. I realised that I wanted to get home and get ready for tonight's session with Doctor Harding. Well go out to the shops at least to pick something up.

"To be honest, Jack would want me to look after my health. I was going to ask him for the day off so I could get ready for tonight." I answered while trying to fight back tears.

Gwen smiled. "Peter, go home and do what you need to do. I'll send Owen out."

I looked at her with surprise. I didn't picture her as a leader but I was always learning something new about her everyday. I nodded and left the boardroom without a word.

* * *

**Jack**

I watched as Peter grabbed his jacket from the chair. He really did look like he was going to cry but was holding it back. He put on the Jacket and took out his MP3 player that he had placed in his trouser pocket before we had left this morning. I hadn't had the chance to ask him more about the nightmare as he was too interested in what he had bought on EBay. I couldn't blame him though; it probably scared him too much.

It had probably freaked him out when I hadn't woken up after being shot but I knew that he was going to do the right thing and not cancel his appointment with the psychologist. I watched as he put in the earphones and pressed play on the device. For some reason I could hear what was playing in his mind. I knew it to be a Radiohead song which I hadn't heard in awhile. Some of the words seemed a bit ironic considering what had been done.

_**This is what you get  
this is what you get  
this is what you get when you mess with us**_

Yes I knew that some how the karma police had given me what I deserved.

_A/N: Please remember to review as it helps to get this up quicker. _


	17. A British gentleman

Ok chapter seventeen, enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A British Gentleman**

**Jack**

I followed Peter home; well I travelled in the back seat of his car. He didn't acknowledge me or anything as I learnt that no one could see or even hear me. I was completely invisible to the naked eye which I concluded that I was a ghost or mental image of myself. I had no reason why I was like this or why it had happened.

I stood behind Peter as he fumbled with the keys to the flat before finally opening the door. He had given me a key to his flat on our one month anniversary which we didn't do anything special for, just saved Cardiff again from an alien invasion. I was flattered as I knew that we were never going to talk about moving in together. Peter understood that we were never going to be together forever but he assured me that he knew how to deal with a breakup. I wasn't so sure though.

I followed Peter to the kitchen and watched him as he looked in the freezer to see what he could cook for dinner with the psychologist. I felt guilty as I would be there without his knowledge or I could always stay in his bedroom until it was over. For some reason I wanted to hear his thoughts and deeper feelings about the nightmares. My reasoning was I probably would forget it when I woke up but then again I might not. Peter took out some frozen diced chicken and placed it on the sink to defrost. He was going to cook that stir fry that he once served me two weeks after our first date. _Good choice _I thought.

"Well that's tea sorted." He said to himself. "Now what should I do?"

He walked over to the phone which sat near the entrance of the kitchen and pressed the play button of the answering machine. I had noticed on the way through that there was a message. I wasn't surprised to hear who had left a message.

"_Hey Peter, it's Jeremy again. I forgot to tell you where we were going on Saturday night. It's called McCormack's and it's an Irish pub. I know it's a bit strange because of that incident you had with fifteen pints of Guinness. But I want to try it out as its new and all. You don't have to call me back" _

I heard Peter laugh when he mentioned the fifteen pints of Guinness. I didn't know what had happened as Peter rarely talked about his past relationship with Jeremy. All I knew was that they had met when Peter had first moved to Cardiff; they had gone out for five months and parted as friends. I never talked about past relationships either but Peter was more secret about them then I was. As Jeremy was Peter's first love I understood why he never talked about it. I once told him if ever he wanted to catch up with Jeremy then I wouldn't mind but Peter didn't seem that convinced and dropped the subject right away.

I walked out and saw Peter pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hey Jeremy, it's me...I'm fine...listen I got your message and McCormack's sounds fine...But I'm an Australian...ok I promise...I know it's a joke...Ok see you then."

He put the phone back on to its cradle and went back into the kitchen. He took out a coffee cup from the cupboard and a spoon. I watched him as he put some coffee into the cup and turned on the jug. Watching him now made me realise how much I loved him.

* * *

**Later that evening**

I heard the doorbell ring while sitting at the dinner table. I couldn't say anything of course as Peter couldn't hear let alone see me. He kept stirring the contents in the wok with the spatula which meant he couldn't move away from the stove. Instead he shouted out.

"The door unlocked." I heard the door open and footsteps walking towards the kitchen.

"Ah what a charming little digs you have." A upper British accent remarked and I looked up to see a tallish man with longish brown hair with bits of gray, wearing a blue blazer, brown shirt with a tie and black trousers. He also wore glasses. He reminded me of that British comedian that Peter liked. He looked around the kitchen a bit and I could have sworn that he saw me sitting at the table.

"Thanks, I quite like it here." Peter answered with a smile. "You can sit down over there Dr Harding."

"Call me Charles, remember." He replied with a smile. "Are we being joined by anyone else?"

"No, it's just us. Why?" Peter answered with a puzzled look.

"No reason." He replied while looking where I sat. I wasn't sure if he really could see me or if I was just being paranoid. "So what's on the menu?"

"Chicken stir fry with cashews." Peter answered while dishing it up on two plates. "What do you drink?"

"Depends what you have in the fridge."

"Well I have beer, a bottle of white wine, a bottle of red and for some reason a bottle of champagne." Peter said he put down both plates on the table.

"I'll have a glass of white wine." Dr Harding replied with a smile.

Peter nodded and went over to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses. A few minutes later he came over with two glasses of white wine.

"Here we are." He said before sitting down.

I saw Dr Harding take a sip from the glass. "Ah splendid, now what has been happening since our last session?"

* * *

I sat there very silent as Peter told Dr Harding about the nightmare that he had the day before. The tone of his voice as he explained the dream to Dr Harding was between worry and total fear. I sat there stunned; no wonder he didn't want to talk about the dream. Dr Harding on the other hand listened with total interest as a psychologist would but with a lot more sympathy. He really did care what Peter was talking about, how he really felt about the dream and how it made him throw up.

"Now that is interesting, have these nightmare ever made you throw up before?" Dr Harding asked learning over the table with interest.

"Well actually, it's the second time. I've had this dream before." Peter answered swirling his fork around on the plate. "But last time I had the dream, it was someone else."

"What do you mean by someone else?" Dr Harding asked. I could see that he really was interested indeed.

Peter looked up from the plate. "In the first version of the dream, Jack isn't the one who tries to save my life but someone else."

"Could you tell me the identity of the person or is it too painful?"

"That's just it I can't as I never saw his face." Peter answered throwing down his fork. "My own bloody insane mind wouldn't let me reveal his face."

"So you think Jack was just put in to keep the identity a secret?" Dr Harding asked with a calming sort of way. "Well in a way you might be right"

I looked at him in surprise. What did he meant by that? Surely there was no way there was someone else who Peter wanted to protect more than me. Oh shit I was seriously being a selfish bastard thinking like that.

"Sorry Charles but I need to go to the lavatory." Peter said after a few moments.

I watched Peter rise from his chair and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Now do you have any ideas who the mystery man is Captain Jack Harkness?" The upper British voice asked me.

**A/N: So the psychologist can see Jack, how interesting. Please remember to review. **


	18. Strange circumstances

Ok Chapter Eighteen. enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Strange circumstances**

**Peter**

As I washed my hands I thought about what I had told Dr Harding. I couldn't believe that I had lashed out like that but it was how I felt. I really wanted to know who really was in my dream. It had been weird to me how I was stopping Jack from going to my rescue as I knew that I was never going to lose him. My insane mind had put him there to cover the real person's identity.

I was frustrated that I couldn't get my mind to reveal who it is. I never told Jack as I knew how he would be about it. Even though we were in a relationship I couldn't tell him everything that was on my mind. I couldn't really connect with him anymore but I still loved him. Jack was an excellent person and I really respected him but I knew that deep down he was unable to really connect with another human being. What was stopping me from ending it was my love for him, it was just too strong. Damn him and his ability to screw with your head.

I started to think about Jeremy and how we were going to catch up on Saturday night. I felt so much better about it than I was yesterday. He was such a great guy and I never understood why we decided to end it. I smiled to myself as I opened the door of the bathroom.

* * *

**Jack**

"So you can see me then?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Of course I've had the ability to see spirits or people as you are in a deep coma."

I smiled a charming smile. "So you know that I can't die then?"

"Well it has always been a rumour going around Torchwood." Dr Harding answered with a smile. "Now tell me why you are here?"

I just smiled and sat back in the chair. I wasn't going to let him analyse me and give me advice. "Well am I not allowed to be here?" I finally asked.

"Well especially since it is a one on one therapy session, I can see a reason why" Dr Harding answered and picked up his wine glass. "But I have reason to believe that you are here as Peter hasn't told you about what his nightmares contain."

I glared at him as I knew it to be true. "Yeah so he doesn't tell me anything." I replied.

Dr Harding gave a light chuckle. "So any thoughts on the mystery man?"

"To be honest I don't actually." I answered folding my arms. "It has really made me interested though."

* * *

"Am I interrupting?" Peter asked walking into the kitchen. "It's just that I heard your voice.

"Oh no I was just talking to myself. I always do that when I'm thinking." Dr Harding answered giving his little smile.

Peter nodded and sat down. He seemed a bit happier than he was before. He picked up his fork and started eating. "Sorry I lashed out like that." He said looking at Dr Harding.

"You have nothing to apologise for Peter. Therapy does that to people, brings out their deeper feelings." Dr Harding said putting up a hand. "Now what you have revealed is quite interesting."

"Charles, I seriously feel I need to know who I'm really dreaming about." Peter replied before putting the fork into his mouth.

"Of course and I don't blame you. My advice to you is this...if you have the dream again really try to focus on the man's face and it you might be able to reveal who it is. So hopefully next session you will tell me the man's identity." Dr Harding suggested very seriously and to the point.

"I hope you're right Dr Harding." Peter said with a frown.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Peter**

After Dr Harding had left I watched a bit of television before finally deciding to go off to bed for (hopefully) a good night sleep. But I was secretly hoping that I would have that dream again so I could reveal the man's identity. I finally got to sleep around eleven and right away the nightmare started but this time I really did try to focus on the face.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks with a smile. _

"_Just trying to figure out who you are" I answer. "As I have no idea." _

"_Peter, you know who I am, you've forgotten that's all." He answered before turning back to the man with the gun but this time he's lowered it._

"_You'll have to wait." He tells my friend before disappearing into thin air. _

"_Now that was close." My friend says turning back to me. "So you've decided to not have me as Jack." _

_I look at him in surprise. "I...I..."_

"_You don't have to explain. I understand. Anyway it was me who morphed" He explains and kisses me on the forehead. _

"_So who are you?"I ask. _

"_Oh you'll find out soon don't you worry." He answers. "You'll find out real soon in the real world." _

"_What do you mean by that?" I ask but he's already gone. _

I woke up and punched the pillow in frustration. I was so close to finding out the man's identity that he had to disappear on me. It now confused me to what he meant by knowing who he was. If I did then why couldn't I make out his face? I slowly climbed out of bed and went over to the window.

Sometimes after a nightmare I would go over to the window and look at the sky outside. It always contained the most beautiful stars and would make me realise how small I was compared to the rest of the universe. Jack would sometimes join me and point out constellations that he knew about. His knowledge really amazed me and still does every time we have an investigation.

I heard my mobile go off on the tiny table next to the bed so I turned on the lamp and picked up the phone. I saw the name Gwen on the display.

"_Sorry to wake you up but another body has been found near a nightclub at the bay." _

**A/N: Please remember to review.**


	19. Another day, another body

Ok chapter nineteen, enjoy. Also it reveals something else about Peter that might relate to his nightmares.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Another day, another body**

**Peter**

As I pulled up at a car park near the bay, I noticed the Torchwood SUV parked on the other side of the road near a normal looking nightclub. I crossed the road and walked up the path until I got to the small alleyway at the side of the club. As I walked past the club I could hear the deep bass sounds of Goldfrapp's _Strict Machine_.

I stopped at the entrance of the alleyway I noticed that everyone was here including the Doctor. Gwen looked up and walked over to me.

"Sorry I'm late." I began but she waved away my apologies.

"The body is of a young male, in his early twenties. He was found by another clubber around eleven." She explained.

"Any ID?" I asked as I looked over.

"None were found on him. Hopefully he will be in the database." Gwen answered with a smile.

I nodded and made my way through to look at the body. He was slumped right up against the wall and I bent down to look closer to his neck.

"Yes he was strangled just like the other one." Owen said in that sarcastic tone that I hated so much. "You look awful."

"Thanks, just woken up actually." I replied also with a sarcastic tone. "Nice to see that someone cares"

Owen just rolled his eyes and walked back up the alleyway. Probably going back to the SUV to get a bag to put the body in. I looked back at the body and was surprised about how young he looked. He was just a young man who now wouldn't be able to experience the world around him. He could have had so much in front of him but sadly had his life cut short by a heartless bastard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "So young isn't he?"

"Yeah, it's just so sad." I said looking up at the Doctor. "Still I need to remain detached."

"I found something that might be of interest." He said and held up another one of those silver orbs.

"Now this is getting ridiculous." I said rolling my eyes. "Seriously what is so special about them?"

"I don't know but that's takes it up to three." The Doctor answered with a grin. "I still owe you that drink."

I smiled. "We might not have it for quite awhile yet."

He nodded with agreement. "You look terrible, are you alright?" He asked as he took a proper look at my face.

"I'm fine. Just woken up." I replied giving a little smile.

"You know, we didn't have any luck finding that man." The Doctor told me and gave a small laugh. "I don't think Owen likes me."

I laughed and stood up. I took the orb from the Doctor and studied it in my hand. The two things I knew about these orbs were one: they belonged to the murderers and two: that they contained Huon particles. It was just getting ridiculous that they kept turning up at the crime scenes. What were they used for?

"What have you found?" Gwen asked walking up.

"Another one of these orbs." I answered and she gave a moan. "Yeah I know it's really fucking ridiculous."

Gwen looked at her watch. "Go home Peter, there's nothing else you can do here."

I gave a groan. "But I've just got here and anyway I could help take the body back."

"Peter, you look terrible. I'm now regretting even calling you here." Gwen told me. "Anyway I think it's time we all went home. We can pick it up in the morning."

I nodded as I really didn't want to argue any longer. I really was tired but I didn't want to go home not yet anyway. I turned to leave when Gwen called after me.

"And I don't want to see your face until after nine o'clock, understand me?"

I just kept walking and made my way back to the car. I now had to get to Gwen being the leader until Jack woke up, whenever that would be. She was a nice girl and all but sometimes she could get on my nerves. I could relate to her though when we did talk about moral issues.

On the way back home I couldn't help but think about the young man's body. Why had he been targeted by those strange men in the robes? It was something I couldn't answer as it went through my head. Of all the possibilities that ran through my mind none of them stood out as the possible answer but I was just too tired to pick anyway.

* * *

**The next day**

I sat at the computer looking through the surveillance tapes from the alleyway of the nightclub while Tosh was looking through the database. Owen was over at the autopsy area 

cutting open the corpse with Gwen watching. Ianto had come around with coffees for everyone which was a lovely welcome for the day and the Doctor was sitting next to me looking at the orbs again.

The footage was straight forward; the man had walked out of the nightclub to have a smoke in the alleyway. It was like that for the next ten minutes as I sat there watching him inhale the cigarette while talking on his mobile phone. Five minutes later I saw something that made me shout out.

"It was the same man from yesterday. It seems he made the young man beg for his life. Come and have a look at this."

Gwen and Owen raced over while Tosh looked up what she was doing to have a look. I rewound the tape a bit and showed them the footage. I seemed quite proud of myself until Gwen said something that shocked me.

"Um Peter the footage is frozen." She said pointing to the screen.

"No it's not; I can see that it's working just fine." I protested throwing my arms up in the air.

"Peter, we can perfectly see that the footage is frozen in place." Owen said with a groan.

I rewound the footage and played it again but I couldn't see what they were getting at. The footage seemed to be working fine. The Doctor looked up from the orb.

"I think Peter is telling the truth." He told the others.

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	20. I must be insane

Ok Chapter Twenty. I should warn you that it has a kiss between Peter and Ianto. I have no plans though for them to get together but I will say that it is the beginning of Peter doing stupid things that he won't regret.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**I must be insane**

**Peter**

"Could you bring up the footage from the office building?" The Doctor asked standing up.

"Of course." I answered and brought up the footage. "But what will that prove?"

The Doctor stayed silent and I started to play the footage and watched as the Doctor and I walked to the elevator. A little while later I watched as the man pointed the gun at us before putting it against his head. His words to me played through my mind as I watch him pull the trigger and falling backwards towards the ground.

"Seems straight forward to me." I said looking up from the screen.

"The problem is Peter, even though I know what happened, the footage is frozen is place." He explained and put a hand on my shoulder. "For some reason you can't see that."

I looked back at the screen and didn't know what to say. If it was true then why could I see what was going on? I looked over at the others who didn't know what to say either but just all stood there speechless. I knew that they thought I was crazy. I was even starting to doubt my own sanity. Someone was messing around with my dreams for god sake or was it really my mind playing tricks on me.

"Oh I got a hit on the corpse." Tosh said breaking the silence. "His name is Lewis Gordon, twenty years old from Glasgow."

"So he's Scottish then?" I asked.

"Yeah looks like it. Probably here on holiday." Tosh answered reading from the screen.

"Good work Tosh." Gwen said before turning to Owen. "Let's go back to the corpse shall we."

I watched them leave the workstation area before getting out of my chair. I wanted to get away for awhile. It was obvious that they thought I was nuts and probably didn't believe what the Doctor had told them.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked me.

"Somewhere private." I answered and made my way to the basement.

* * *

I looked at the various items which were shelved in the Torchwood archive. Most of them were really interesting to look at while others were really boring and straight forward. Coming down here had been a great idea as it would take my mind off recent events for awhile. It was hurtful to me that all of them out there thought I was crazy. As far as I was concerned for some reason the footage didn't appear frozen to me, that I had seen what had happened before that poor young man was found. Watching him beg for mercy before he was strangled really could bring a tear to your eye.

I heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction and I looked up to see Ianto Jones with some files in his hand.

"Hey Peter, what are you doing down here?" He asked with a small smile.

"Just wanted to look around." I answered. "Also everyone thinks I'm crazy so I thought I'll get away for awhile."

He nodded. "Yeah I heard before coming down here." He said walking over to the file cabinet which was behind me. "The Doctor doesn't think so."

"Well that's some comfort." I replied. "But that's only one person out of a possible six people. Jack's in a coma so I don't know what he thinks. So that only leaves you."

"Honestly it doesn't matter what I think. What's important is what you feel. So do you think you are crazy?" He asked closing the filing cabinet softly.

"I don't know." I answered before looking back the shelves. "There's a lot going in my mind that points to me being insane." I added with a sigh.

"Well if that's your answer, stick with it." Ianto said with a laugh.

I smiled and looked back at the well dressed Welshman. I considered Ianto to be a friend and had even convinced him a few times to go out for drinks. He as I had witnessed was a workaholic who liked working as our receptionist. He didn't mind cleaning up after us or even make us coffee. He was great at getting us to our destinations on time and was as Jack always said 'great in a suit'. I had a crush on him but it wasn't strong enough to want to have a relationship with him. It was more like lust than actual love.

"I checked on Jack earlier." Ianto said snapping me from my thoughts. "He still seems to be breathing."

I nodded. "To be honest I'm not that worried. He's going to wake up eventually."

"I know, but I thought you just wanted to know." Ianto replied with a smile.

"Yeah well to be honest, when he does wake up. I don't think we will be together much longer." I said which was met with a puzzled look. "Don't get me to explain why."

"I won't ask you. Well I better get back to going through these files." Ianto said.

I smiled. "Yeah I might go out for lunch."

Ianto stopped at my side. "I should tell you that I don't think you're crazy."

I laughed and turned to face him. We were sort of close, just two inches away from each other. I looked into his eyes and slowly put a hand around his neck as to bring him closer. A few seconds later we were just an inch away from each other with our lips nearly touching as we stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Pressing my lips on his, I started to kiss him softly before pulling back but that didn't last long as I felt Ianto's tongue in my mouth. The next few minutes were a total bliss as I felt his hands move to my back as to push me even closer to him. The sensation of our tongues meeting each other with hints of saliva, frustration and need made me feel more alive than I ever had been with Jack. My hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and I started to slowly unbutton it with ease. I stopped though when I got to the bottom and quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry; um you better get back to work." I said stepping back and walking towards the entrance. I turned back to see Ianto smiling to himself.

* * *

As I approached my workstation I could see Owen, Gwen, Tosh and the Doctor watching the computer screen.

"What are you looking at?" I asked walking over.

"Oh nothing, just old footage." Gwen answered and they all moved away from the computer. I could see smiles on their faces but they were not giving too much away.

I sat down and noticed that it showing the footage from the camera in the archive. So they had seen the kiss between me and Ianto. I smiled to myself and closed the program. I didn't care as I had forgotten about the camera anyway. I stood up again and grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair.

"I'm going out for lunch, if that's ok." I told Gwen.

Gwen nodded and walked back with Owen to the autopsy area. I walked to the revolving door, through the reception area and all the way to the car park. For some reason I didn't feel guilty about the kiss as it had made me feel alive again. It wasn't going to happen again though not because of Jack but for some other reason that I couldn't think of at the moment.

On the way to the car I took out my mobile phone and dialled Jeremy's number.

"_Hello, Jeremy speaking." _

"Hi Jeremy, it's Peter I just wanted to know what time we were meeting on Saturday."

"_Seven thirty at McCormack's. Was that all or?" _

"Yeah, I'm just on my way out to lunch. So see you Saturday then?"

"_Yes, is everything ok, you sound really chipper?"_

"I'm fine. Just done something completely stupid but I don't regret it. So how are you?"

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	21. An old friend

Ok Chapter twenty one. This is where Peter goes out for a drink with Jeremy. Next chapter might end up with a sex scene but you will have to wait to find out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. Also I don't own lyrics from the song Footloose. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty one**

**An old friend**

**Saturday night**

**Peter**

Over the next few days were a bit boring as we tried to find the identity of Lewis' killer but the database kept coming up with negative messages. Trying to explain the use of the orbs was also proving to be difficult as the Doctor and I conducted various experiments but was coming up empty. Several theories were tested but by the end of three days I was ready to give up and move on. The whole team was getting nowhere and it was proving to be very frustrating. Ianto and I talked about the kiss over a coffee in the boardroom. We came to the conclusion that it had been totally random but we both didn't seem to mind. It wasn't going to happen again that's for sure.

Now it was Saturday night and after yet another experiment which ended with failure Gwen allowed us to go home early. I had raced home to have a shower as to get ready for my catch up with Jeremy. I was looking forward to seeing him again and as I looked at the contents of my wardrobe I couldn't help but daydream. After choosing an outfit which consisted of a black shirt and jeans, which I knew was casual but not chosen to impress him, I got dressed, grabbed my keys and phone and walked out the door.

* * *

I took a cab to McCormack's which was located on the other side of the city centre. The pub was good looking on the outside with an Irish flag hanging on one of the windows. As I walked inside I noticed pool tables at the far end, the sticky floor, many tables and the bar to the right. It really was an authentic Irish pub; all it needed was the smell of vomit and urine. I grabbed a table and waited. I didn't want to start drinking without him as that was a bit rude to me.

I looked around the pub and saw various people at the bar drinking and sitting at the tables with friends. I looked at my watch and realised that it was another five minutes until we were supposed to be here. Sighing heavily I put my head in my hand and waited. I didn't wait long as I heard a voice from beside me.

"Hello Peter, long time no see." A well spoken London accent said and I looked up to see a man with short light brown hair, blue eyes and clean shaven. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Hey Jeremy." I said standing up and hugging him.

"I see that you haven't starting drinking!" He remarked with a laugh. "I'll be right back to fix that."

I was about to say that I would get the drinks but he already on the way to the bar. I sat back down and waited. He had always been like that, the one to get the drinks or pay for the meals. He just liked being polite because of his London background. He came back a short time later with two pints of Guinness.

"You shouldn't have!" I said in mock surprise. "And to think we are in an Irish pub."

Jeremy smiled. "You always knew how to make me smile."

He sat down and placed my glass on the coaster in front of me. I picked it up and drank a bit from the glass. Oh it was good to taste Guinness again after so long. If you don't know what Guinness is, it essentially is a black strong Irish beer which apparently is good for you because of the high iron content. It's Ireland's national drink and I once had an incident in Ireland with fifteen pints of Guinness but I really don't talk about it.

"So how are you?" Jeremy asked putting the glass back down on the table.

"I'm good; have a new job working with special ops." I answered with a smile.

"Special ops? How did you get that job?" He asked a little bit surprised.

"You remember Jack don't you? The man who questioned you when you were nearly kidnapped? Well he offered me the job." I answered.

"How can I forget him? He was shot but came back to life. I remember you liked him." Jeremy said with a laugh. "So this is my next question, is he your current boyfriend?"

I nodded but kept silent. I didn't want to tell him that I was thinking of ending my current relationship as it would seem a bit awkward. Jeremy was my first ever boyfriend and even though we did depart as friends I didn't want to tell him my problems but my brain was telling me to do it.

"To be honest I don't think I will be with him much longer." I answered looking down at the table. "I haven't been able to connect with him as I thought I would."

"Because of his immortality?" Jeremy asked and I gave him a puzzled look. "I kinda guessed when he came back to life."

I nodded once more. "I'm sorry that I'm telling you this. It might seem a bit awkward for you."

"No it isn't Peter. We're friends aren't we? Besides its part of life, we all go through romantic disappointments." He began and picked up his glass. "But there will be always one that we will never regret."

"Like us you mean?" I asked looking up at him once more. Jeremy blushed and looked down at the table. I just smiled and sipped my drink.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm content with being single for now."

"So how was Italy?" I asked changing the subject as that comment made me feel a bit awkward.

"Italy was amazing, turned thirty while I was there. God I feel old." He answered looking back up from the table.

"You're not old. You are a very handsome man for his age." I said with a smile. "Happy belated birthday by the way."

"Thanks and it comes from a man who refused to believe he was handsome and by what I'm looking at right now still is handsome as the day that I met him."

I blushed when he said that as it was true that I had never seen myself as a handsome bloke. Looking at Jeremy now I couldn't understand why we had decided to end our relationship but I knew that it was about the travelling that he did. I couldn't travel overseas all the time with him and Jeremy knew this so we decided to remain good friends. We never saw much of each other after we broke up.

"I've also got a new job." Jeremy said snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm going to work as a PR."

"You finally applied for that job at Andrews-McCain?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes, so now I will be settling down here in Cardiff." He answered and gave a smile.

"So no more travelling?" I asked.

"No but I was thinking of settling down anyway." He explained. "Fancy a game of pool?"

* * *

So we ended up playing a game of pool at one of the pool tables at the back. Jeremy was a good pool player from years of playing at various pubs and hotels. I was a fairly good player but not as good as he was. I would try to get him off his shot by singing _Footloose _by Kenny Loggins as it would really piss him off but secretly he loved it. During the game I told him what I had done before I had rung him the other day.

"Really the secretary?" He asked after his shot.

"Well we like to refer to him as the teaboy." I explained as I lined up for my shot. "It was totally out the blue."

He nodded and stood there with his hands leaning on top of the cue. What he did next really pissed me off as I lined up for my second shot after pocketing a ball.

"_Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose" _

"Ok shut up, just because I do it to you!"

"_Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise; pull me off at my knees"_

"I hit you with the cue if you don't" I warned and I really did mean it.

"Oh come on, you love it." Jeremy whined. "Aren't I allowed to have fun?"

I ignored him and pocketed the eight ball which meant I had won for the first time against him. I had no idea how that had happened but it did.

"Congrats, you've finally won a game against me." Jeremy announced with a smile. "I don't fancy another."

"I don't either." I replied with a smile.

"Do you want to go back to my place for a coffee?" Jeremy asked which totally threw me.

"Um...I really shouldn't but..." I began but didn't know how to answer.

"You don't have to. It was just a thought..."

"I'll think about it, I go home first and maybe come by later." I replied hoping that would be a good answer.

"Alright, well it was nice seeing you Peter." He said and put out his hand but I surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"It was good to see you too Jeremy, just don't be a stranger." I replied as I held him in my arms.

"Ok I might or might not see you later then?" He asked looking at my face.

"Well just don't keep your hopes up." I answered.

He laughed and I could feel him move in closer. He bent in for a kiss but I pulled back a bit which I think disappointed him.

"Well see you." He said and made his way to the entrance.

I watched him leave and nearly kicked myself for not letting him kiss me. I really did want him too but something had held me back and I didn't know what it was. I thought in my mind what I was going to do now. I was going to either go home or go straight over to Jeremy's place for coffee. A few minutes later I walked out the door and hoped that I had made the right decision.

**A/N: Please remember to review to find out what Peter's decision is!**


	22. Guilty Pleasure

Ok chapter twenty two but you have to read it for your self to see what happens.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Guilty Pleasure**

**Peter**

I took a cab to Whitchurch and had it stop in front of a nice looking apartment block. I paid the driver and walked to the entrance of the building. Opening the door certainly brought back memories as I walked across the busy lobby towards the elevators. There were various people walking in and out of the building and three people waiting for the elevator. One of them smiled at me and she seemed to be familiar but I couldn't quite make out who she was. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and we all crammed in. I pressed the button for the third floor and stood there quietly as the elevator made its descent.

I was the last to get out of the elevator when it finally reached the third floor. The carpet had certainly changed since last I had been here as it was a deep red colour. I walked along the corridor until I got to number thirty two which was glued to the door with golden plastic numbers. I sighed deeply and knocked on the door. The door opened and I was met with an unexpected surprise.

"Peter, um hello." Jeremy said very surprised to see me. He was only wearing a tartan dressing gown. "Sorry to be honest I thought you weren't coming so I decided to have a shower, I'll just go and change..."

"No need, I'm only here for coffee so I won't stay long." I assured him which made him nod.

As he let me inside and closed the door I looked around. The living room was how I remembered it with the light blue walls, green three seat sofa plus a recliner, a bookcase full of books and DVDs and a little LCD TV that sat on a cabinet which also housed the DVD player. I could see the kitchen and also looked down the corridor which leads to the bathroom and bedroom. Nothing had changed as far I could tell.

"Make yourself at home, I'll just go and make the coffees alright." He smiled and walked to the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and watched Jeremy from the kitchen as he made the coffees. He really was a handsome man and I never understood why I agreed to be just good friends with him.

"Here we are." Jeremy said a few minutes later as he returned with two mugs of coffee. He gave me my mug and sat down on the recliner with his. "I'm glad you decided to come."

I sipped my coffee. "I didn't want to pass up your offer."

That statement made Jeremy smile a lovely smile that I hadn't seen in awhile. The last time I had seen it was when we had decided to end our relationship which was a little while ago now. At the time I could see that it seemed to be hitting him hard but he assured me that he was fine. I hadn't questioned him further at the time but thinking back now I think I should have done.

"To be honest I was surprised that you agreed to have drinks with me this evening." Jeremy remarked putting down his coffee on the table.

"Why were you surprised?" I asked quite thrown off by what he said.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to see me, especially since I'm your ex." He explained sitting back in the chair.

"I really did want to see you again as we are friends aren't we?" I asked putting down my coffee cup on the table.

"Well of course, but I sometimes wish we weren't." Jeremy revealed which made me look at him with a puzzled look. "I made a mistake which I regret Peter."

By now I could see that he really was pouring out his soul to me. Whatever he had done I would understand and offer support as a friend.

"Jeremy, you have to remember I couldn't travel with you all the time and as you said you didn't like spending time away from me..." I began but was interrupted.

"Peter, that wasn't the real reason why I decided to end the relationship. I just used that as an excuse." Jeremy said looking away from me.

"What is the real reason then?" I asked getting a little angry. "What really made you want to break up with me?"

"Peter, how long were we together?" Jeremy asked looking back at me.

"Five months. Five wonderful months and you decided to fucking give that all away. We were happy weren't we?" I asked standing up with tears in my eyes.

Jeremy stood up and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry Peter. The truth is I thought I was going to lose you because we were so close."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Well you did, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I was so fucking scared Peter so I decided to use the travel thing as an excuse." He answered with a little smile. "I thought that one day we could get back to together but now I know that is never going to happen."

"Ok then can I ask you this, do you still love me?" I asked quite shocked at what he was revealing.

Jeremy nodded. "I never stopped Peter and I love you even as you stand here before me."

I didn't know what to say. My first boyfriend still loved me and I wasn't sure if I still harboured those feelings for him. I looked into those soft blue eyes and desperately wanted to kiss his soft lips once again.

"Sorry I need to go to the bathroom." I said before mentally kicking myself.

* * *

Except of going to the bathroom I ended up venturing to the bedroom. As I opened the door memories flooded back as I looked around. It walls were still that maroon colour which I really liked, the bed was still in the middle of the room with the bed head against the wall and the wardrobe was up against the wall near the door. It was a simple bedroom but this was where I first had sex with Jeremy. It had been a very special night which I had never forgotten. That night I had decided to surprise him for coffee and he had opened the door only wearing that tartan dressing gown...

Oh god tonight was turning out like our first ever night together. Well except for the little fight we had but the rest of it, the tartan dressing gown and the coffee. We had coffee before he seduced me into staying the night. Ok so that hadn't happened tonight but he had confessed his love for me or rather the fact that he did still love me. Jack was now in my mind as I knew that I was going to betray him but staying here tonight but then again I realised that he wouldn't mind. He had kept telling me that I was allowed to spend time with Jeremy whenever I wanted to. I was just too worried that he would hate me.

I heard the door opened behind me and turned around to see Jeremy at the door.

"I thought you needed to go to the bathroom?" Jeremy said surprised to see me standing in his bedroom.

"I lied." I confessed. "I really wanted to see the bedroom again."

He smiled. "I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have done that. You know tell you that I still love you."

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Don't apologise."

Jeremy joined me and sat down on the bed next to me. "I don't know why I ever wanted to let you go."

I didn't know how to reply to that but I heard myself say. "You loved me too much."

Jeremy smiled and went in for the kiss and this time I let him touch my lips. It started out as a soft kiss but soon I felt his tongue in my mouth conquering it with ease. Then I felt him push me back on the bed as the kissing continued. His hands fumbling to unbutton the buttons on my shirt and I helped him by sitting up so he could pull off my shirt. He next took off my shoes which required him to stop kissing me for the moment but soon I could feel his lips on mine once again as he moved my legs onto the bed. He then stopped again as I felt him unzip my pants and were pulled off along with the briefs.

He stood up and took off his dressing gown which revealed him to be totally naked. I saw him crawl back up the bed and felt his lips on my neck making me moan. His lips then made their way down my chest, stomach and lastly to a place that really made me yell out as I felt his mouth on my most sensitive area.

And I wasn't going to regret it.

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	23. Waking up to reality

Ok Chapter twenty three. The first part started out innocently and turned completely into my dirty minded fanasty. Meaning I was writing what was coming out of my mind. The ending though is a bit sad.

I've been watching "A secret diary of a call girl" which is being shown on channel nine. It stars Billie Piper and it is total guilty pleasure.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Waking up to reality**

**Peter**

I woke up to darkness surrounding me. I sat up and tried to figure out where I was until the memories started to flood back. Jeremy had exceeded in having me in his bed again after so long. To be honest I had missed the times that we had shared in this bed but I knew that this would be the last time for awhile yet. Stretching out my hand I tried to reach out for the sleeping figure next to me but I couldn't feel him but the soft sheets underneath my hand. I started to panic and thought that maybe he had gone. I thought that it was stupid as it was his bed after all but not completely impossible. I lay back down and accidentally rolled off the bed. My 'manly' scream caused the light to come on.

"Peter, are you alright?" that well spoken London accent asked me from the bed.

I turned over and sat up. "I'm fine, just fell off the bed."

"Yes I can see that." Jeremy said before climbing out of bed and walking towards me. "I'm just going to check for broken bones."

"There's no need." I said as he knelt down beside me. "Seriously there's no need."

My pleas had fallen on deaf ears as Jeremy started to check me over. I was fine as far as I was concerned. I had only fallen out of bed which really wouldn't break anything especially since the fall wasn't that high off the ground.

"Well you seem to be fine, no broken bones." Jeremy said with a smile. Sitting beside me he put his arms around my stomach. "So are you staying?"

"Why what time is it?" I asked.

"According to the clock, it is only one o'clock in the morning." Jeremy answered.

I smiled. "There is no reason why I should go home." I answered with a seductive smile.

"What about Jack?" Jeremy asked which really brought me back to reality. "I know that it might not last but still..."

"Jack's in a coma." I answered with a sigh. "He was shot during our current investigation."

I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it's made me realise a few things." I interrupted putting a finger on his lips. "To tell you the truth I don't regret this."

I removed my finger and suddenly felt Jeremy's soft lips against my own once again as he kissed me softly. He then made his way to my neck which made me close my eyes and moan quietly to myself. He stopped and pulled back a bit to speak.

"I really missed you." He explained and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was telling the truth. "I don't expect you to lie."

I kissed him on the cheek. "But what if I want to lie?"

"Don't make this any harder, Peter!" Jeremy warned. "You and I both know that this will never happen again."

"I know, let's make it last shall we?" I answered which made Jeremy raise an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

I answered with a deep intensifying kiss which created a long silence between us. It wasn't long before Jeremy took control of the kiss and moved across until we were face to face with each other. He gently pushed me back onto the soft carpet and moved his lips to my stomach. He looked down for a moment before giving me a very big smile.

"You are certainly pleased to see me." He purred before kissing me deeply on the lips. "I think I take this opportunity to help you relax."

Resting my head back down I felt his lips move down my stomach towards the sensitive area. The inside of his mouth made me yell out for a few moments in ecstasy before I closed my eyes and relaxed.

* * *

A musical tone could be heard as I woke up on the floor with Jeremy sleeping soundly beside me. He wasn't touching me but was looking the other way towards the direction of the wardrobe. The tone was getting louder and was suspiciously coming from the pocket of my jeans. I slowly got up and walked over to where Jeremy had put my jeans the night before. I picked them up and fished out my phone. The name 'Gwen' flashed on the display on the phone and I quickly answered it.

"_Hi sorry to wake you again but you might want to get yourself over to the hub. There's been some exciting news." _Gwen answered after I said hello.

"Has there been a development in the investigation?" I asked hoping that it was.

"_Well sort of...but not what you are thinking. Jack's woken up from his coma...Hello?"_

I just stood there completely silent and didn't know what to say. I nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Thanks I'll be right over, just give me some time alright." I eventually answered and hung up the phone.

I stood there for a few minutes before scooping up my clothes and taking a shower in the bathroom.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Jeremy asked when I entered the bedroom fully dressed. "It's just you look out of it."

"Jack woke up this morning." I answered. "So I better head back to the hub."

Jeremy step forward. He was wearing his tartan dressing gown again and he seemed to understand as he nodded before pulling me into a hug.

"Go to him and see if he is alright." He advised in a calm voice. "He really needs you right now."

I pulled back and nodded before kissing him softly on the lips. "Thanks Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled a sad smile and kissed me on the forehead. "I get a feeling that we won't be seeing each other anytime soon."

I tried to fight back tears while I left Jeremy in the bedroom to himself. Now that Jack was awake I felt guiltier than I did the night before. Maybe I was starting to regret it now Gwen had told me the news. As I got to the entrance of the building I broke down completely and sat down on the footpath with my back up against the wall. Tears were streaming down my face as I took out my mobile to phone for a taxi.

**A/N: Please remember to review.**


	24. Telling Secrets

Ok Chapter Twenty Four. I started out not knowing how to write this chapter so I did a sort of blinder. The end result is that it really got me back on track and where I wanted to story to be.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Telling secrets**

**Peter**

The cab stopped about a block away from Roald Dahl Plass. I paid the driver and walked the rest of the way. As I reached the reception I struggled to open the door as the guilt overwhelmed me. When I finally opened the door an empty desk greeted me as I bent over to open the secret door. Walking through the corridor towards the hub I kept thinking about what I had done and how I was going to face Jack without the guilt. I wasn't sure why I was worried but then again we were in a relationship.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Owen said as I walked through the door. "What took you so long?"

"I had to wait for a cab!" I said walking past and making my way to the medical ward. As I entered the room I saw Gwen sitting on a chair while Jack was sitting on the side of the bed with his back to me. They were deep in conversation until Gwen looked up.

"Hey Peter, are you aright?" She asked with a sort of worried look on her face. "It's just I thought you would be here sooner."

"Sorry I had to take a cab from Whitchurch." I explained.

She nodded but didn't question further. "Well I'll leave you two alone then."

* * *

After she left I walked closer to the bed until I was face to face with Jack. He didn't look tired at all or even weary from waking up from a coma. He looked the same as always fresh and raring to go. The cheesy grin passed on to his lips.

"Hello handsome, did you miss me?"

I answered by giving him a hug which lasted for a while until he tried to kiss me on the lips. I suddenly pulled back which I think surprised him a bit. He looked into my eyes like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. He then saw my puzzled look and gave a light chuckle.

"Hey you're still in shock aren't you?" He asked giving a small smile. "I understand that you don't want to kiss me."

"What's makes you say that?" I asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I don't mind, you just need to adjust to the fact that I..." He answered before I interrupted him with a soft kiss on the lips. "Ok I was wrong."

I smiled. "At least you're real." This made Jack laugh.

"Peter I need to tell you something but you have to promise me not to tell the others." Jack explained very seriously.

"I promise, anyway I don't think I'll be telling them anything." I replied with a smile.

Jack nodded. "If I tell you this you must tell me your secret!"

I looked at him with a very puzzled look. What did he want me to reveal and how did he know that I was harbouring a secret? He smiled at my puzzled look.

"It's very obvious that you are hiding something. Even if it seems to be something recent that had happened. I know that guilt from experience." He explained putting an arm around me.

I sighed. "Alright so what happened?"

"While I was in a coma, I produced a mental image of myself which let me to walk around here as a ghost. I ended up following you home." He began and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I already knew what he was going to reveal next.

"You sat in on my therapy session with Doctor Harding didn't you?" I asked a little bit angry but calm at the same time.

"Of course, did you ever find out who the mystery man was?" He replied.

"No I got close though." I said with a sigh. "So you would have heard Jeremy's message on the day that you got shot."

He nodded. "I don't mind that you went out to drinks with Jeremy. He's a good friend of yours and you're allowed to see him."

I didn't reply but just sat there silent. Seeing Jeremy again had been a wonderful experience but I wasn't sure if I really did regret it or it was just my heart telling me to feel guilty as I was in a relationship. I looked into Jack's eyes and wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. If he did follow me everywhere did he already know about my night with Jeremy?

"I know what you are thinking and the answer is no. I did not go with you to the pub last night. I stayed home at your flat." He answered.

"I slept with him Jack!" I suddenly heard myself blurt out.

* * *

"What?" Jack asked a bit shocked and I think wasn't sure if he heard right.

"That's my secret Jack, I slept with Jeremy last night and I found out that he still loves me after all this time." I explained getting off the bed and standing right in front of him. Jack shocked me by giving a light chuckle.

"Is that all?" He asked with a smile. "I kinda guessed when you didn't come home."

His reaction to my secret really threw me off balance. Here I was thinking that he would be angry about what I had done or at least be a bit angry. I realised now that I had nothing to worry about it that he really didn't mind at all. It was now making me feel angry as I started to feel shit about the whole thing.

"Jack...I...need to tell you that..." I started to speak but kept faltering.

"Don't apologise all right. I'm willing to end our relationship." He said standing up and hugging me.

"What? I don't understand." I exclaimed.

"Peter, seriously I've noticed that you've wanted to end it." He replied with a smile. "Being in a coma it made me realise a few things."

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked not sure how to respond correctly.

Jack nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Am I interrupting?" The Doctor asked standing at the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"No why?" Jack asked grinning back.

"I think I've just discovered what the orbs are used for." The Doctor replied.

**A/N: Please remember to review.**


	25. Huon Particles

Ok chapter twenty five, explains what the orbs are used for. Finally the plot is moving forward slightly.

I have two good things happening this week. part one of the series finale of Doctor Who is on tomorrow and it's my 19th birthday on Wednesday.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**Warning:** Contains spoilers for the Runaway Bride, the 2006 christmas special or references depending if you have seen it or not.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Huon Particles**

**Peter**

Following the Doctor and Jack out into the workstation area I kept thinking that finally we had a breakthrough in the case. The thought of it put a smile on my face that the others didn't notice. It kept my mind off the betrayal that I thought I had committed as nothing would make me happier than to see the investigation finally solved so I could focus more on my therapy sessions. It was hard to juggle two things especially since I had to go early twice.

Thank god the Doctor had wanted me to help him with his experiments, even though they always ended in failure and frustration. I had enjoyed being in the Doctor's company as he was always up for a challenge and got excited over the littlest of things. Ever so often I would hear him shout 'brilliant' or he would run over to me to show me his findings. He was very controlled, focused on his task. He reminded me of Jeremy who was the same, always wanting to show me very interesting stuff. He always went travelling and I would tag along at his invitation.

"Sorry you'll have to wait here, I left my results in the Tardis." The Doctor explained before leaving us in the empty workstation area which (except for Owen and Tosh whispering) was very silent.

I mouthed the words 'what's a Tardis?' to Jack but he just smiled and asked a completely different question which threw me off.

"So are you ready to talk about it?" He asked.

"No I'm not. You'll just have to wait a lot longer." I answered a bit angry. "Besides why are you asking me?"

"Not ready to talk about what?" Owen piped up from the computer.

"Owen!" Tosh warned and cuffed him. "Sorry." She said to me.

I nodded and turned back to Jack. "I don't think it will be a good idea."

Jack gave a small smile and I knew he was about to ignore my requests and ask another question about Jeremy. I quickly put a hand on his mouth just as he opened it to speak which made him look at me with frustration. I wasn't ready to talk and he had to respect that. If he didn't then I was ready to kick him somewhere he wouldn't like especially since he did value his bollocks and cock so much.

"Open your mouth and I will kick you." I warned pointing towards the genitalia.

I could feel him smile underneath my hand before a wet sensation which made my hand pull away from his mouth.

"Was that your tongue?" I asked looking at my hand.

He nodded. "Now do you want to...?"

But my leg had already whacked him making him crouch down in pain. He looked back up at me with his eyes watering. "To be honest I thought you were joking."

I smiled. "Don't assume. I'm going to see where the Doctor has got to."

I started to walk towards the entrance of the hub but I got only a few metres before I saw bright yellow bead like lights surrounding me. A few seconds later the hub disappeared and I found myself in a huge room with what looked like coral growing up the walls and a control panel in the middle. What surprised me though was seeing who was also standing at the panel.

"Hello Peter, welcome to the Tardis."

* * *

"Tardis?" I asked looking around with amazement.

"Time and relative dimension in space." The Doctor answered with a smile. "She's my spaceship but is also a time machine."

"How did I get here?" I asked getting back to reality.

The Doctor smiled and started to walk around the control panel. I watched him with interest as he pulled out one of the orbs.

"It was so simple what these were used for but I didn't think of it." He said with a laugh. "The fact that they contain Huon particles should have given me the answer in the first place."

I gave him a puzzled look as I didn't know what he was on about. What was so special about Huon particles?

"Well at the least the experiment was a success." The Doctor continued completely ignorant of my puzzled look. "Well I knew it would work especially since I got the idea from an old enemy."

"Sorry but what are you on about?" I asked which made him look at me.

"Oh sorry, I slipped Huon particles into your coffee while we were experimenting. The Tardis contains Huon particles which if it comes into contact with another object containing Huon particles causes the two objects to bind together."

"Like a magnet?" I asked quite amazed.

"Yes like a magnet I suppose." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"Ok so I was transported here because the Tardis was close by. So does that mean that the men had Huon particles in their system or were there two orbs involved?" I mused looking around the Tardis once more.

"Oh I'm guessing they had it in their system because as that man said the orbs belonged to his master." He answered. "It's possible that their master was travelling around with them with orbs controlling their every movement."

"Ok so why are they killing innocent people?" I asked.

"Now that is a puzzle. I've been trying to figure out why they were using the orbs that it is still a complete mystery." He replied leaning against the control panel.

"You said you got the idea from an old enemy." I said with a smile. "What did you mean by that?"

The Doctor smiled. "A while ago I met this girl who suddenly popped up in the Tardis and I had no idea why. It's seems she was being fed Huon particles slipped into her coffee so a Racnoss could use their energy to regain her power."

"Ok...who was this woman?"

"Her name was Donna Noble; I met her on Christmas day which also was her wedding day." He replied. "Well her fiancé turned out to be one who was slipping the particles into her coffee."

"Where is she now?" I asked and sat on the panel next to him.

"Oh she's safe with family." He explained. "I liked travelling with her as she was a great friend. It was like we were meant to meet."

I smiled. "Sorry to bring this up but you remind me of Jeremy. He loved to travel and took me on many of his trips. He had never done that before with anyone else. We were a couple for five months until we decided to end it on false terms that it was the travelling. Since then he has revealed that he thought he was going to lose me because we were close. Is that possible?"

The Doctor looked at me and sighed. Had I brought up something that he could relate to or even knew about? He looked like he was going to cry or something. I just smiled.

"I'm sorry if..."

"Oh don't worry about me; I have a feeling that you and Jeremy were meant to meet." The Doctor said with a smile. "Well let's get back to hub." He said and walked over to the door.

I followed him out into the overcast sky and noticed that we were in Roald Dahl Plass. I turned around to see a blue police box where we were just come from.

"Let me guess it's bigger on the inside?" I asked with a smile.

"Good guess, at least you're not freaking out." The Doctor replied with a smile. "Now where's the elevator?"

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	26. Missing bodies and calls for help

Ok Chapter Twenty six. enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Missing bodies and calls for help**

**Peter**

As the elevator descended towards the hub below the Plass I couldn't help but notice Jack still crouched on the ground in pain. Had I really kicked him too hard? If I did then he still deserved it. Gwen was crouched down beside him trying to find out what had happened while Owen and Tosh were still sitting at their workstations. As we stepped off The Doctor turned in front of me.

"Nice one." He said with a smile.

"How did you...?" I asked in surprise but he cut me off.

"Let's just say I saw what happened." He replied and gave a little pat on the back.

I walked over to Jack and crouched down in front of him. He really did look like he was in pain but on further inspection it was like mixed between real pain and exaggerated acting. He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Where did you learn to kick like that?" He asked.

"To be honest I don't know." I replied ruffling his hair which he didn't complain about. "Now stand up as you aren't really in pain anymore are you?"

Jack gave a little chuckle and stood up. Gwen stood up also and gave a small smile before walking over to Owen and Tosh. Jack and I stared at each other for awhile before he pulled me into a hug which totally crushed me. It took me several minutes for me to tell him that I couldn't breathe as the hug was so tight. He finally pulled back when I started to point to the ceiling.

"Oh sorry, where the hell did you get to?" He asked with a smile.

So I told him about how the Doctor had slipped Huon particles into my coffee as part of an experiment. I explained to him how the Huon particles worked which really impressed him and what the theory was. Jack seemed to be impressed with what I was telling him.

"Well I think I already had that impression about what the orbs might have been used for but it's good to see that it was experimented." He explained. "But why would this master leave the orbs behind?"

"My theory is that when the master ends the 'puppet's' life then he leaves the orbs behind for another 'puppet' to collect." The Doctor replied walking up.

"Yeah but the man who died at the office block killed that journalist and left an orb behind." I pointed out.

"Probably accidentally dropped a spare orb as they were leaving." The Doctor suggested. "Also it means that we are missing a body."

"What do you mean we are 'missing' a body?" Jack asked and gave the Doctor a puzzled look. I smiled.

"When you were in a coma, a man was found at a nightclub with an orb. He was killed by the man who shot you. It's possible that his body is still there." I explained giving a smile.

Jack nodded and turned towards the others. "Alright team we are going body hunting."

* * *

I pulled up at the spare parking space at the side of the road. I had driven alone as the others had gone in the SUV. Turning the ignition off I sat back in the car and looked down at my mobile phone which sat in the little tray. Seriously I didn't have to help them find the body as they probably would find it in no time. I didn't know why we all had to go in the first place as I suggested that one of us stayed back at the hub just we case we were attacked again. Ianto had stayed behind but I wasn't sure if he could handle it on his own. I looked out the windscreen and saw the black SUV parked up a bit further. Then my mobile phone rang making me jump.

"Hello." I answered without looking at the display.

"_Hi Peter, its Jeremy. Sorry to call." _That well spoken London accent said in a sort of saddened tone.

"God Jeremy it's ok to call me. Are you alright?" I asked very worried at his tone of voice.

"_I'm fine, is Jack alright?"_

"Yeah totally raring to go, not even drowsy." I answered and noticed Jack on the sidewalk leaning on the SUV. "I should tell you that..." I added but shut my mouth.

"_Yes...?" _

"Oh nothing...seriously are you ok?"

"_Listen I should go..."_

"Jeremy just tell me what's wrong...? Shit!" I yelled and threw the phone onto the dashboard.

I sat back in the seat and looked out the windscreen again. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about the night before. It had been wrong but it had just felt so right as I had a good time with Jeremy at the pub. What had happened afterwards made me realise what much I really missed him but never realised it. He was the only person I could ever connect with and I had loved him so much.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" A voice asked me and I heard the passenger door shut.

"Just tell me you forgive me." I answered looking over to see Jack sitting in the passenger seat.

"There's nothing to forgive Peter, I've already told you that..."

"Yeah I know but..." I said and gave a sigh. "I think I'm ready to talk about it now."

"Why did you kick me in the nuts?" Jack asked which made me smile.

"Knowing you, you would want to know very little detail about my night with Jeremy and would probably suggest a threesome." I explained with a small smile. "Then again I could be totally wrong."

"Well actually that had crossed my mind but only for a second. When you were standing in front of me in the medical ward I wanted to talk to you about our relationship." He replied with a smile. "I love you Peter but we both know that this can't last."

I nodded. "I've been feeling like that for awhile but you're a hard man to leave Jack."

Jack smiled. "Well from this moment now we are friends ok?"

I looked at him very puzzled. If it was just that simple then well I wasn't sure to feel relieved or not. I could still feel tears in my eyes as I sat there speechless until I heard myself say.

"Maybe we should consider that threesome." Before hitting my head onto the steering wheel several times.

Jack started to laugh and didn't stop for several minutes. He then looked back out the window and hit me on the shoulder.

"Hey isn't that Jeremy?" He asked before pointing out the windscreen.

I looked up and noticed Jeremy walking on the opposite side of the road. He seemed to look fine than he was on the phone. I wound down the window and yelled out to him.

"Jeremy, are you alright?"

He looked up but did something that I thought he wouldn't do. He started to run down the street. Jack was already out the car and after him with me following up behind.

* * *

God Jeremy was fast as I struggled to keep up with Jack. Jack had to keep looking behind him to see if I was still following. A few minutes later I felt Jack's hand grab mine and we ended up running side by side. I had the feeling that he didn't want to leave me behind. We ended up at an alleyway at the end of the street. Running a bit further down the alleyway we finally caught up with Jeremy who had hit a dead end. Puffing very heavily he turned towards us.

"Very good, now you got your clue." He said with a smile before disappearing in front of us.

Jack looked at me. "That's wasn't Jeremy was it?"

I shook my head. "That sounded like a Scottish accent to me."

"What did he mean by that?" Jack asked in a worried tone.

"To be honest I don't know." I answered before pulling him into a hug.

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	27. Why they are killing innocent people

Ok Chapter Twenty seven and finally the plot is flowing along nicely. This reveals a breakthrough and a lot of plot progression. Tomorrow's my 19th birthday so the next chapter won't be up for awhile.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Why they are killing innocent people**

**Jack**

Peter was quiet on the way back to the hub. He just kept his eyes on the road and drove quietly back to Roald Dahl Plass. The man's words repeated in my mind as I looked out the window. What had he meant by that? Surely there was a simple explanation but at that moment I couldn't think of one. As we climbed out of the car I tried to get Peter to talk but he just stayed silent and slipped his hand into mine.

"Jack! We found the corpse's identity in the database!" Gwen yelled as we entered the hub.

"Really? That's fantastic!" Peter replied and ran over to the workstation. "How did you get it to work?"

"Simple I set it to a nationwide search, except of a local search." Tosh replied with a smile. "And it gets even more interesting."

I joined the others who were huddled around the workstation and slipped in next to Peter. Before I got a good look at the screen I felt Peter's hand in mine once more. Even if we weren't a couple anymore I had the feeling he wanted to feel safe for the moment. I looked at the screen and saw the face of the man who had shot me, reading further I found out his name, age and other personal details but one certain detail caught my eye.

"Yes Jack, it seems he's from Glasgow, Scotland." Tosh confirmed when she saw my interested look. "We also put in a search for our other corpse's identity and yes it said that he was also from Glasgow."

"That means we have three corpses from Glasgow." Peter pointed out which made all of us look at him. "Well Lewis Gordon, our latest victim."

"I think Peter's on to something here." Tosh said. "Maybe that's our connection, Scotland."

"But hang on; our first victim was a local wasn't he?" I protested.

"To be honest his sister didn't sound Welsh to me." Peter said with a small smile. "I thought she sounded Irish but then again I do get Scottish and Irish mixed up."

Tosh didn't reply to this but just put Scott's photo into the database. What came back wasn't just Scott Davison but also a man by the name of David Boyle. Same man, only different names, even the personal details were the same except for the town in which they lived. What was interesting what was listed as his occupation.

"Says here, he works for Torchwood Two." I said pointing to the screen. "This makes me wonder why he's here in Cardiff."

"Probably undercover." Peter suggested which made me look at him. "What? It's possible since it's the only explanation I can think of."

I nodded and smiled. "Tosh, look up Lewis Gordon again."

Tosh put Lewis' photo into the database and came up with the same results. Two different identities for the same person, this time Lewis' real name was Douglas Murdoch and as before he worked for Torchwood Two. The undercover theory was starting to be our only option.

"Let's pull up Torchwood Two's files to see if we can find anything labelled 'top secret'." I ordered with a smirk. "While I go and get permission."

As I walked up the stairs to my office I heard Peter say to Tosh.

"He isn't going to get permission isn't he?"

I turned around to see Gwen, Tosh and Owen shake their heads in unison.

* * *

**Peter**

I watched Tosh pull up Torchwood Two's files and started to go through them. I knew that it was going to be a lengthy task as I saw hundreds and hundreds of files on their database. If there was a way of narrowing them down then it would make the task simpler. So far there wasn't but I knew that Tosh was trying to find the search engine.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked walking over.

"We might have found a breakthrough." I answered with a smile. "All the victims plus the 'puppets' are from Glasgow, Scotland. On further investigation we found that both victims work for Torchwood Two."

"Meaning?" The Doctor asked getting interested.

"Well it's possible that they were posted here undercover. We are just going through their files." I replied. "It's just proving to be a lengthy job."

The Doctor grabbed a chair from my workstation and everyone else moved out the way so he could sit next to Tosh. He put on his brown spectacles and looked at the screen with utter interest.

"Oh this is brilliant, hacking into other people's files. Shouldn't you get permission?" The Doctor asked looking up at me.

"Jack's getting on to them now." I answered.

The Doctor thought about this for awhile then replied. "He's not going to get permission isn't he?"

"No, he's already been told off by Unit twice for looking into their 'top secret' files. I'm guessing that they have complained to Torchwood." I explained with a small smile.

The Doctor nodded and went back to looking at the screen. As Tosh went through the files he couldn't stop moving in his seat when he found something interesting. Then a few minutes later he pointed to the screen.

"There's the search engine, now type in operation dreamcatcher." He told Tosh. "That will defiantly narrow down the list."

I watched as Tosh put in 'operation dreamcatcher' into the search engine which came up with one result. Tosh clicked onto it and it opened the file with ease. No 'access denied' message came up or even a message asking for a password. Now what was going through my mind was how the Doctor knew what to put into the search engine. But I didn't think he was going to reveal why in a hurry.

"Ok operation dreamcatcher. Says here that it is an undercover operation to recover a stolen artefact, it doesn't go into much detail to what it is though." Tosh explained.

"Probably because it might be very 'top secret'." I suggested. "Does it have a list of people involved in the operation?"

Tosh pulled up the next page and we all saw a list of names. I read that most of the people were undercover in London, Belfast, and Dublin and even over the Atlantic. Only three people were stationed here in Cardiff. The first two were dead but the last name stood out in my mind.

"Hey isn't that...?" Tosh asked before she was interrupted by my mobile phone.

"Hello Peter Clarkson speaking!"

"_It's Dr Harding, could you please come over I need to talk to you!" _

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	28. The source of my nightmares

Ok Chapter Twenty Eight. I was a bit stuck but I hope that it has gone ok. I've made the villan female.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC** **

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**The source of my nightmares**

**Peter**

I closed the car door and made my way across the road towards Dr Harding's house. The Doctor was close behind as he had insisted on coming with me. What was still puzzling me was how he knew about operation dreamcatcher. He couldn't tell me on the way down as he said it wasn't his place but kept asking me questions why I was seeing Dr Harding in the first place. I did tell him that it was to do with nightmares that I had been having and it made his ears prick up with interest. Looking at him now he seemed more excited than he did back in the hub.

"I'm surprised you wanted to go in the car." I told him before knocking on the door.

He grinned. "Don't always have to go in the Tardis and besides I have travelled in cars before."

Before I could reply the door opened and Dr Harding was standing there with a sort of worried look about him. His eyes immediately fell on the Doctor.

"Doctor, I didn't think this would come up so soon." He told the Doctor who suddenly became serious.

"Are you talking about operation dreamcatcher?" I asked which switched his focus on me. "It's just it's come up in an investigation."

"You better come inside." Doctor Harding said with a sort of sad smile. "It's just good for you to come as I really need your help."

We followed him inside and as I walked down the corridor I had that feeling that something was wrong, that he had called me here after an incident. As we got closer to the kitchen that was when I noticed the mess. Someone or various people had obviously had broke into his house and had gone through his personal papers but for what?

"As you can see, they are getting closer to finding out who he is trying to contact." Dr Harding said but more to the Doctor than me.

"No I'm sorry to report that they already know but probably looking for proof." The Doctor replied putting an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about who are you talking about?" I asked moving my eyes from one to the other.

Dr Harding looked at me and smiled. His smile seemed to make me very uncomfortable now as I was desperate to get answers. What the hell was operation dreamcatcher and who was this person that was trying to contact someone? Were they connected?

"I'm quite serious you know. Is this person related to operation dreamcatcher?" I asked again but serious this time. Again I was met by silence. "Ok then if you are going to be like that, what the _fuck_ is operation dreamcatcher?"

"It's not my place to reveal what that is." Dr Harding finally replied.

"What do you mean it's not your place to reveal?" I asked this time really getting frustrated. "If I can remember you're the one who called me as you wanted to talk so I expect answers."

Dr Harding nodded and sighed. "Peter, have you had any strange encounters in the past week?"

I was taken aback by that question as I tried to think. The only thing I could now think of was that strange encounter with Jeremy in the alleyway earlier today. It wasn't Jeremy as he spoke with a Scottish accent but what he had said to me really chilled me to the bone. What clue had I gained from that encounter?

"Did this person look exactly like a friend of yours?" Dr Harding asked after I gave a nod in reply.

I nodded again and now I wanted to know what he really was on about. What had this strange encounter got to do with operation dreamcatcher anyway?

"He spoke in a Scottish accent though and said something about how I had finally got my clue." I replied. "What's this got to do with...?"

"Peter, if I'm right then you met the mystery man from your nightmares."

"What?"

* * *

I sat down on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. It was all starting to make sense as I thought it over in my mind. It had been so obvious but at the time I didn't think of it as his appearance had thrown me off. So why had this man screwed with my head by morphing in the dream? Had he wanted my attention or...?"

"I can't tell you his name as I'm not exactly sure if it is him." Dr Harding explained sitting down. "But I can tell you that he is an important person at Torchwood Two."

"What happened it him?" I asked. "Was he kidnapped by those men?"

"Well not exactly, he was taken by their master." Dr Harding explained with a sigh. "She took him without any help."

"Sorry but did you say 'she'?" I asked completely stunned. "And here we were thinking the master was male."

"So did we, until we saw the tapes." Dr Harding replied with a small smile. "She killed two guards and three researchers."

I looked over at the Doctor who was standing next to Dr Harding. His eyes were peeled on me for some reason. It made me a bit uncomfortable.

"So why is he trying to contact me?" I asked looking back at Dr Harding.

"That I don't know, only he could tell you I guess along with why he was pretending to be your friend." He replied. "You see he's more in liberty to say what operation dreamcatcher is than what the Doctor or I can reveal."

"So he will tell me everything then?" I asked wanting to be assured.

"Of course, I have known this person for a long time and he will trust you completely. It's just you have to trust him." Dr Harding explained putting a hand on mine. "You can do that can't you?"

"Well there's only one way to find out." I said with a smile. "If it is that person from Torchwood Two then I need to borrow a bed."

"Of course, feel free to use my bedroom upstairs." Dr Harding said pointing to the staircase at the end of the corridor. "Second door on your right."

I nodded and stood up. "Now will I know if it is him?"

"I will confirm when you tell me his name." Dr Harding replied.

"Well wish me luck." I said before walking down the corridor and slowly climbed up the stairs.

**A/N: Please remember to review.**


	29. Paranoia

Ok Chapter Twenty nine. The 'dream' is written like _this_ as it is a dream.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**_Warning: Mention of an errection and masterbation._**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Paranoia**

**Peter**

As I walked into Dr Harding's bedroom slight chills entered my spine. It was scaring me that someone was trying to contact me through my nightmares. Why were they doing that? Was it a trap and the person was really the master? The man did say that his master was already dealing with me. Paranoia really started to kick in as I now didn't want to close my eyes to find out. If anything I could end up dead but then again that sounded like that movie _A Nightmare on Elm Street._

I sat down on the bed and looked around my surroundings. Dr Harding was a very tidy person as the room was very clean with blue paint on the walls. It was now going to be hard for me to go to sleep as I really wasn't tired. I slowly took off my shoes and fell back on to the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to think what would get me to close my eyes and fall asleep. The thought of sex entered my mind but I needed to get it out as I didn't need an erection right now. Maybe it would help but then again how could it? Every time I got an erection I ended up having someone's mouth on my cock.

_Shit_ it certainly was doing its job as I felt a hard object in my jeans. Stupid me for thinking about sex with a certain sexy captain as it certainly was keeping me wide awake. _Damn it please let me close my eyes._ I slipped my hand down my jeans and closed my eyes.

* * *

_The smell of dead rats causes me to wake up as I find myself in an alleyway. Looking around I sit up and notice that I'm in the bad side of town most likely Splott. I stand up and start walking to see if I can find my way back to the SUV which is parked on the main strip. The alleyway seems to be rather longer than I thought it was when I first came down here. As I walk down further I hear the cocking of a gun. _

"_Turn around slowly and put your hands up where I can see them." A well spoken London accent says. _

_I turn around and he immediately puts down his gun. This time I can see his face so clearly and it's that person who I used to love so much that now I don't even know if I do still have those deep feelings for him. _

"_Sorry mate, I thought you were somebody else." He says walking closer to me. "Told you that you would know who I am." _

_We are so close now that our lips are almost touching. I can't control myself as I put a hand around the back of his head and start to touch his hair. It makes him close his eyes with pleasure. _

"_Please don't stop." He says before opening his eyes again. He soon can't help himself and has me pinned against the wall. His lips touch mine but soon enough they move to my neck as he slowly unbuttons my shirt. _

"_Jeremy I'm not lying when I say that I've missed you." I say which makes him stop for the moment and move back. This time though it is a different face but it's certainly a handsome face with brown eyes and ginger hair. _

"_I've been waiting for you to say his name." He smiles and sits down on the ground with his back against the wall._

_I nod and sit down next to him while buttoning up my shirt again. I look at him and see that he certainly is a Scotsman with his ginger hair and accent. He smiles and puts his hand on mine. _

"_I'm sorry; the fact is when I become another person I get their emotions. So I got that Jeremy still loves you." He explains. "I just couldn't help myself."_

_I smile. "There's nothing to forgive but you can start by giving me your name."_

"_My name is Lachlan Murdoch." He answers. "You are of course Peter Clarkson." He adds before I can open my mouth. _

"_Well I know that you work for Torchwood Two." I say with a smile. _

"_Yes I do." He replies. "I'm second in command so I'm pretty important." _

"_How old are you?" I ask. _

"_Twenty five." He answers with a smile. "Yeah I know it's the same age as you but it difference between you and me is that I grew up in Torchwood." _

"_What's operation dreamcatcher?" I ask getting to the very serious bit. _

"_Operation dreamcatcher is an undercover operation to find me. I'm the 'artefact'." He replies. "I was kidnapped by a mental patient." _

"_Were you kidnapped because of your gift?" I ask moving my hand to his shoulder._

"_Of course, I was recruited by Dr Harding to help her." He answers. "Not to cure her as she was already beyond help but with her nightmares." _

"_What happened?" _

"_Well one day I accidentally popped up in one of her dreams outside of the sessions. I discovered something that I don't remember now but it made her snap. Late last year she broke into Torchwood Two and kidnapped me." He answers and sighs. "She also stole the orbs that contain Huon particles." _

"_Why have you been popping up in my nightmares?" I ask him. _

"_I needed to contact someone who was in Torchwood but someone who she wouldn't know." He explains. "I chose you as I knew that you would go and see a psychologist." _

"_How did you know that I would?" I ask quite surprised. _

"_Well you are the sort of person who would want to receive help from professionals." He answers. "You chose wisely though."_

_I smile. "Yeah I chose him because of the Torchwood factor." _

_We are now silent but soon Lachlan opens his mouth again._

"_I chose Jeremy because you trust him more than Jack, but I decided to play the dream game and screw with your head. I'm sorry." _

_I don't know what to say but just smile. "Who did you think I was?"_

"_I can't say as I can't get you in trouble Peter. You can wake up now. Just walk back down that way."_

_I nod and shake his hand before standing up and walking down the alleyway towards a bright light down the end. _

* * *

My eyes opened and I sat upright on the bed. I noticed that my hand was still down there so I quickly removed it and went over to Dr Harding's desk to find a pen and paper. Sitting down on the chair I quickly wrote down everything Lachlan had told me on paper. I then pulled out my mobile phone and phoned the man that I trusted the most.

* * *

**Jack**

Tosh brought me up to speed about what they had found while I was trying to get permission for the files. I hadn't really called them as I knew that I would never get permission. Ianto walked up and looked at the screen before turning to me.

"Sir, there's someone on the phone for you." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jeremy Goodman sir, he says it's urgent." Ianto answered with a smile.

I surprised myself by running to my office at top speed. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello Jeremy what can I do for you." I asked.

"_Sorry you've thrown me off, um god...oh Peter rang me he wants you and me to go to Dr Harding's place at Whitechapel." _

"Oh you want me to pick you up on the way?" I asked not wanting to question him why Peter asked him to come as well.

"_Well I live in Whitchurch so I'm going to get a cab." _He answered.

"Ok see you there." I said before hanging up.

_Why had Peter asked Jeremy?_

**A/N: Please remember to review. **


	30. Too late or is he a genius?

Ok chapter thirty. enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC****

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Too late or is he a genius?**

**Jeremy**

I paid the cab driver and stepped onto the footpath. Across the road I noticed the house that Peter had told me to come to. I decided to wait for Captain Jack Harkness as I couldn't make sense of it all and besides I knew that he would want to ask questions. To be honest I had no idea why Peter had called or even asked me to go over to Dr Harding's place. On the phone I asked him why he had but he just told me that he didn't have time to explain and told me everything I needed to know. Which wasn't much.

I heard a screech coming from the end of the street and looked to see a black SUV tearing up the road. It came to a sudden stop at the back of a blue Peugeot and out stepped a black haired man wearing a navy blue RAF jacket. I immediately knew who it was because the last time I saw him was at the old gentleman's club two months ago. He gave a big grin when he saw me.

"Hello Jeremy, my you look handsome!" He exclaimed while stretching out his hand.

I shook his hand and looked myself over. I was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants nothing too fancy. Also there were my looks to consider as well but Jack was really making me nervous as I did screw his boyfriend.

"Thanks, I guess..." I replied with a small smile. _Oh god what was I doing?_

"Let's go over shall we?" He said before walking across to Dr Harding's house. I followed him over and stood next to him while he knocked on the door.

"So you're not going to ask me why he...?" I asked but was interrupted.

"I'm sure Peter has a good explanation." Jack replied before the door opened and we were met by a tallish man with longish brown hair with bits of grey.

"Ah Captain Jack Harkness, what can I do for you?" He asked with a well spoken British accent like mine.

"I'm looking for Peter." Jack replied with a smile. "He sort of disappeared from the hub."

"Well he's upstairs but he might still be asleep" The man said but Jack was already on his way up the stairs.

"Jack, wait up!" I yelled before ascending the stairs myself.

* * *

We stopped on the landing and looked down the corridor. There were doors on each side which meant Peter could be in any room. We just had to choose a door.

"Wait did Dr Harding say that Peter was asleep?" Jack asked turning to me.

"Yes which probably means that he's most likely in a bedroom?" I replied with a sigh. "But he's not Jack, he rang me remember."

Jack nodded and took out his mobile phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the phone.

"I'm going to ring him as his ringtone is very loud. It will point us to his location." He replied with a smile. "It's worked before."

I sighed and watched as Jack dialled Peter's number. I couldn't help but think about him as Jack put the phone to his ear. Peter had been on my mind ever since I had seen him last at the old gentleman's club. Seeing him in that captain's uniform had brought up those feelings that I still had for him. I'd never stopped loving him and it broke my heart that we would probably just stay as friends.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked when he saw the sad look on my face.

"Yes I'm fine but I don't seem to be hearing anything." I replied looking around the corridor. "Have you dialled the right number?"

"Yeah and I don't hear it either." Jack replied with a frown. "Alright I'm going to pick a door."

I stood back while Jack picked the second door that was on the right. I wasn't sure what he was going to do next but he tried the handle first.

"Seems to be locked." He said as he struggled to open the door. "So it's time for me to go commando."

Thank god I had decided to stand back as Jack took a few steps back before ramming himself against the door with his shoulder. It took him two goes before the door swung open to reveal a very tidy bedroom. We walked in and noticed that it was empty.

"Damn it; alright let's check the next one." Jack said before I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, aren't those his shoes?" I asked as I pointed to a pair of black converse sneakers lying on the floor near the bed.

Jack walked over to have a closer look as I saw him pick up the shoes. A few minutes later he turned back to me.

"Nice observation, how did you know that they are his shoes?" He asked giving me a sort of puzzled/suggestive look.

I bit my tongue as I had recognised them from last night. It was the second object that I had taken off before the pants. I wasn't going to tell him that as Peter had cheated on him. I didn't want to get in between them or make it even worse.

"It's just the sort of shoes he wears." I answered with a smile.

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Sorry it was locked so Jack here went commando." I answered turning to the tallish man that I now knew as Dr Harding.

"It seems that Peter is missing." Jack replied from the bed. "Unless I have to check the other rooms?"

* * *

I left them to talk to each other while I walked over to the desk. I remember over the phone that Peter had written down a list of things that Jack would be interested in. He told me that it was part of the current investigation and then something about how his nightmares were connected. I didn't even know that he had been suffering from nightmares but he assured me that they weren't really that important.

I looked down at the desk and noticed that it was quite tidy except for two pieces of paper. I picked them up and observed that the handwriting was defiantly Peter's. I read the first piece of paper and it made me yell out to Jack.

"Jack it seems he was taken by a woman."

"What?" Jack asked looking over.

"Peter told me that he left a piece of paper with information important to the investigation. I have found that piece of paper along with another that says: _I'm sorry Lachlan but it seems she's found me." _

"Who's Lachlan?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but his name is also on the other piece of paper." I answered and held out the piece of paper.

"Is the last name Murdoch?" Dr Harding asked looking at me. "Lachlan's that is."

"Yes, Lachlan Murdoch why?"

"He's the mystery man from Peter's nightmares. Lachlan's the reason why operation dreamcatcher exists." Dr Harding answered while Jack took the piece of paper.

"Alright then can you show me the real files of operation dreamcatcher?" Jack asked with his eyes peeled on the paper.

"Of course, it's all on my laptop."

We followed him out and on the way down all I could think of was _what the hell was going on? _

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	31. Thank you very much

Ok chapter thirty one where the villain is introduced. enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

**Warning: Suggestion that the villain does a 'basic instinct' **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Thank you very much**

**Peter**

The smell of sewage was the first to hit my nostrils as I slowly opened my eyes. I was met by complete darkness as all my sensors started to adjust. I tried to move my arms but was met by the feeling of tight rope binding them together. My legs were also tied but I could feel wood up against the back of my thighs so it was likely that I was tied to a chair. Images of what had happened flashed through my mind as I tried to remember. She had found me that was all I knew.

There was a slight click at the end of the room and I was briefly blinded by a bright light. My eyes started to adjust and reveal that I was indeed tied to a chair. I wasn't really up for struggling against the ropes as the tightness restricted that type of movement. Whoever this woman was she really knew what knots to use. I felt a hand on my chin as I was met by a pair of cold dark grey eyes.

"Ah Lachlan was reckless leading me straight to his little secret." The voice was calm but domineering and defiantly female. "So very reckless!"

She stood back to reveal long dark blonde hair which came down to her forearms. She wore a black business suit and skirt which was certainly different for a mental patient. Then again she had been on the run for a year. She grabbed a chair which sat to the right side away from the light and sat down but with the back of the chair facing me. There was a gap between the head rest and actual seat of the chair so for a second I thought I saw her...

"You don't seem to be struggling." She observed, giving a small smile. "Very different from Lachlan that's for sure."

"I have no reason to, the ropes are too tight." I answered, giving a smile back. "You are really good with your knots."

"Yes I am and I never use my 'puppets' as they do such a lousy job." She said moving the chair a bit closer. "It's the only _sane_ thing I can do."

She put her hand on my chin again and looked deeper into my eyes before looking over my face. I saw a big grin pass over her face.

"I can see why Lachlan chose you in his cry out for help. He always liked the handsome ones, even got into trouble a few times." She explained getting off the chair and kicking it aside. "He told me so in my dreams."

"I hadn't had the pleasure of knowing your name." I said rather seductively as to really get her attention.

"Ah like what you see then?" She asked giving a small laugh. "I will tell you my name but not yet."

"Why not?" I asked almost with a whine.

"I want you to tell me everything Lachlan has told you or you'll meet an early death." She answered pulling out a tiny pistol. "Also I need your mobile phone before you explain."

* * *

**Jeremy**

"Ok operation dreamcatcher." Jack said as he pulled up the files on the laptop. I was sitting next to him trying to make sense of it all. There was a man sitting down on the opposite side of the table with untidy brown hair and wearing a blue pinstripe suit. I hadn't been introduced to him yet.

"Hi I'm the Doctor." He said while sticking out his hand.

"Jeremy Goodman." I replied as I shook his hand. "I was called here by my friend Peter Clarkson..."

"Ah so you're Jeremy, the love of Peter's life." He enthused before shutting his mouth. "Um sorry Jack."

"Don't be we're not together anymore." Jack said while still looking at the screen. "Ok could you read what Peter wrote?"

I was too busy thinking what he had just said to listen. I wasn't sure to be pleased or disappointed for Peter.

"Um Jeremy, the list please." Jack said again when he saw my dazed out look.

"Oh sorry." I said before looking down at the piece of paper that I held in my hand. "Alright operation dreamcatcher is an operation to rescue Lachlan Murdoch, who is second in command for Torchwood Two."

"Yes that's what it says here." Jack said as he read the full brief of the file. "Go on."

"A year ago, he was recruited by Dr Charles Harding to help one of his patients with her nightmares." I continued from the piece of paper.

"It wouldn't be in the file Jack." Dr Harding explained from the end of the table. "Torchwood Two's leader didn't deem it necessary."

"Why? Wouldn't you want to know why he was kidnapped especially since he was taken by a crazy chick?" Jack asked looking up from the laptop. "Wouldn't be a bit suspicious?"

"I grant you that he did accidently..."

"Slipped into one of her dreams outside of the sessions." Jack finished looking at me. "That's what it says on the piece of paper right."

I nodded as I read that it indeed what was written next. "Does it say that in the file?"

"Yes as it says that she left a note explaining why she took him." Jack answered pointing to the screen. "But she doesn't reveal what he found out."

"That would be too easy wouldn't it?" I asked with a smile. "I know if I was her I wouldn't reveal too much."

Jack nodded and ruffled my hair which really surprised me. He gave a light chuckle when he saw my puzzled look before turning to Dr Harding.

"Did Lachlan tell you what he saw before he disappeared?"

"No he didn't, he really was a private person." Dr Harding answered with a smile. "In dreams he never showed his true self just pretended to be someone the dreamer trusted."

"That's probably why he pretended to be you." Jack said looking at me. "He trusts you more than he does me."

"Don't say that Jack..." I said before faltering slightly.

"It's true though, we weren't able to really connect because of my immortality." Jack explained with a grin. "He was looking forward to catching up with you again after so long."

"Yes I think he told me." I replied looking down at the ground. "When we..."

But I was interrupted by a sound coming from Jack's pocket. He pulled out the mobile and was seemed surprised at who was written on the display before quickly answering.

"Peter, where the hell are you...? Oh who is this and where have you taken Peter?"

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	32. Which one will get the ice pick?

Ok chapter thirty two, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Which one will get the ice pick? **

**Peter**

I watched as she sat back down on the chair but this time with back pointing to the wall. She had her legs firmly crossed and held the phone right up to her ear. At this point it was hard to not think about how sexy she really was but at the same time know that she was dangerously insane. She looked at me with those cold dark grey eyes like she knew what I was thinking and they moved down towards the place between my legs. She saw something that defiantly put a smile on her face.

"My name isn't important but I can tell you that I indeed do have Peter currently tied to a chair." She answered, practically purring. "I should say that by the looks of it I indeed have his attention!"

I looked down and realised what had felt so uncomfortable. It made me blush slightly but kept calm while I closed my eyes. It had been awhile since I had dated a woman as I learnt early on that I connected more with men. Even though I was bisexual I preferred more the touch of a man's body against my own. The sex was much more exciting and I certainly craved the undying need of satisfaction.

"Ah yes Captain Jack Harkness, the mysterious and enigmatic leader of Torchwood Three." She purred, uncrossing her legs for the moment revealing her dignity before crossing them again. "I have my ways of finding out information."

"Tell him that I say hi." I piped up with a smile. "That will make him really happy."

She looked over at me again and smiled. Standing up she started to walk around me and played with my hair. Her hand was gentle but its sole purpose was to arouse me even more and it certainly was doing its job. She bent down to look at my face.

"He is a very handsome man Jack, shame that I will have to kill him if he doesn't give me what I want." She announced rather seductively but with a sigh. "How very evil of me."

I knew at this point that Jack would be very frustrated and angry at the other end. If Jeremy had done what I had told him then Jack was at Dr Harding's and was going through the real files of operation dreamcatcher and that also meant that Jeremy was with him. I couldn't help looking at her breasts as I thought about this. They were defiantly real by the shape and how they sat in her business shirt.

"Ask him is Jeremy Goodman with him?" I asked which really got her attention as she stood back; either that or it was something Jack had said.

"Ah, Jeremy Goodman the love of your life." She purred again. "Lachlan has a habit of slipping things out under supreme pressure."

"Is he there or not?" I asked again with anger in my voice. "If you don't tell me I won't give you what you want."

"You wouldn't, remember my little friend?" She said holding up the small pistol.

"Oh I'm not joking. I'm willing to die unless you can give me what I want. So is Jeremy there or not?"

* * *

**Jeremy**

Jack's face was really showing anger and frustration. I hadn't heard all the conversation but I certainly knew the gist of it. During the conversation he had said jokes about it becoming quite kinky as Peter was tied to a chair. Jack had also dropped hints that she sounded 'hot' over the phone. I wasn't stupid as if she really was a sexy dangerously insane chick then I wouldn't be surprised if Peter was aroused at this point.

"She's just talking to Peter now." Jack explained with the phone still to his ear. "Your name is defiantly making her frustrated."

"Oh has Peter asked about Jeremy?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

Jack nodded. "Seems like it and it's caused some sort of feud."

"Is that a good thing considering she might have a gun?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Oh I think Peter knows what he is doing." Jack answered, trying to sound assuring.

"Jack he's tied to a chair, legs probably included. Now give me the phone as I may have discovered something."

Jack nodded and passed over the phone. Of all the things I was good at I knew how to put off a woman's charms. I had never been interested in women even through my teenage years. I had thought that it was something I would grow out of when I became an adult. That wasn't to be when I had my first sexual encounter with a male at seventeen.

I put the phone to my ear and could hear her talking to Peter. She indeed sounded 'hot' but really pissed off. I took this moment to speak.

"Can you tell Peter that I'm here?" I said into the phone.

"_Oh so I'm now speaking to Jeremy Goodman then? Well it seems that your precious Jeremy is indeed with Jack." _She answered to me and Peter.

"Yeah could you please tell us where you have Peter?" I asked knowing what was going to happen next.

"_That would be too easy wouldn't it?" _She asked with a laugh. _"You seriously think I will tell you?"_

"Not really Emilia." I answered, which made Jack look at me.

"_What did you call me?" _She asked. Now I had her full attention.

"That your name isn't it? Emilia Elton?" I asked which was met by silence.

"_How dare you call me Emilia, I know it's my name but I told you that's its unimportant." _She yelled into the phone. _"How did you find out?"_

"I have my ways." I answered before I heard a beeping noise. "Damn it she hung up."

"Good job, you certainly know how to wind up a woman. How did you know her name?" Jack asked when I closed the phone.

I pointed to the computer screen. "It says there under 'suspect'."

"Oh so it does, wonder how I missed it." Jack mused while putting a hand on my shoulder. "Nice one, we might have to look in the database for anything out of the ordinary, like if she's renting any houses under a different name."

"That means it will take longer to find Peter, do you think he will tell her what he wants?" I asked.

"Yes if it will give us time to find him." Jack answered with a smile. "Jeremy I think it's time for you to meet Torchwood."

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	33. Doing the right thing

Sorry that is been awhile since I last updated but the start of daylight saving threw me off and I've been busy as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Doing the right thing**

**Jeremy**

I sat quietly as Jack drove the SUV through the streets of Cardiff. The Doctor was sitting in the back very tempted at the various buttons and screens which lay before him. I heard Jack tell him off a couple of times and by the tone of his voice it sounded like he always wanted to tell him off. I couldn't hear their conversation though as the thoughts in my head turned to how Peter was dealing with the whole situation. It didn't help though as tears started to form in my eyes like they had done many times before.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked as if he was really worried about me.

"I'm fine." I answered but was met by a look. "_Really _I'm fine."

"Are you sure as it's the second time I have seen that look." Jack asked with a sort of small smile.

"Sorry it's just..." I began but stopped as I felt more tears. "Just watch the road alright."

Jack smiled and went back to watching the road. He really was making me feel uncomfortable at the moment. I had no idea why I agreed to go back to Torchwood with him. Ok I had some idea but it involved more the rescue of a very handsome Aussie expat whom I still loved. The Doctor had finally settled down in his seat and wasn't tempted anymore. It was better watching him than telling Jack my problems.

"So what do you do for living, just out of interest?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"I don't do anything except travelling but I have done temp work in the past." I answered smiling back. "But soon I'm going to start a career as a PR agent." I added which made Jack's ears prick up.

"Making up stories for celebrities?" Jack asked with a grin.

"It's not all they do Jack." I answered. "Anyway what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, Torchwood has to make up stories all the time." Jack answered before stopping at the lights. "So what made you decide to settle down?"

I wasn't going to tell him that as it was a mixture of reasons why I had decided to. The main reason though was too painful to talk about, well to me it was. The only person I could tell though really needed our help. So I stayed silent until Jack arrived at Roald Dahl Plass.

* * *

"Jack, heard anything from Peter?" A woman with black hair asked as we entered a sort of reception area. "It's just he hasn't come back yet."

"That's why I left." Jack answered with a grin. "I'm afraid that Peter's been taken!"

"Again? Weird things always happen to him don't they?" She said before turning to me. "I'm Gwen Cooper by the way."

"Jeremy Goodman, Peter called me before he was taken." I answered stretching out my hand. "I'm afraid I'm the one who called Jack."

Gwen shook my hand and looked a bit surprised to find out who I was. It made me feel puzzled but I just smiled. Jack was now behind the desk and seemed to be reaching for something under it. He seemed to found it though as I saw the wall behind Gwen open in front of me.

"The hub's just through there." Jack said pointing at the corridor which lay behind. "Gwen will take you through; I'm just going to find Ianto."

I followed Gwen and the Doctor down the corridor towards the hub. Which I assumed to be where they worked.

"Hang on but Jack didn't tell you where he was going?" The Doctor asked as we walked down.

"He has a habit of doing it a lot." Gwen answered with a smile. "So you're Jeremy, Peter's told me a lot about you."

"Has he, well that's really surprising." I answered, quite taken back.

"Yes well I think I'm the only one though." She said before we stopped at a round door and it opened to reveal a big room.

"Welcome to Torchwood Three." Gwen announced as we stepped through. "I should tell you that we are actually underneath Roald Dahl Plass."

I looked around with wonder as I noticed a big beam which lead up to the ceiling. I heard a noise which made me look up at surprise at a creature which I knew to be long extinct but seemed to flying around the ceiling.

"The beam houses the rift which Cardiff is built over. The pterodactyl flew in through the rift." Gwen explained with a smile. "She lives in a cage but Jack keeps letting her out."

"What's the rift?" I asked.

"The rift is a crack through time and space." She answered.

"Where the hell is Peter?" A man with red hair and a frog like face asked from above where the computers were. "It's just I found a picture of a woman with big tits who's apparently mental."

"Well I'm afraid Peter was taken by the woman with big tits." I answered which made him look down at me. "If her name is Emilia Elton that is."

"That is correct...lucky bastard." He said with a smile.

"Owen, I wouldn't say he was lucky." The Japanese girl said next to him.

"Have you seen what she looks like?" He asked pointing at the screen.

"Well she's certainly attractive, especially her obviously real tits." Jack announced from behind the frog faced man. "The bad news she is dangerously insane, although it does make her quite sexy."

"Do you like your girls dangerously insane?" I piped up with a smile.

"Do you?" He asked back with a grin.

"To be honest, not that interested in women." I answered as I walked up the stairs towards where they were with Gwen and the Doctor following behind.

We all looked around the screen at Emilia Elton. To be honest she was quite attractive but when you figure in the dangerous element of her nature she could either put you off or as Jack confessed made her look more attractive.

"Owen could you put her photo through the database and show me your findings when I come back." Jack ordered.

"Where are you off to?" Owen asked.

"I'm going to show Jeremy around." Jack explained.

"Alright it better be worth it." Owen said as I grabbed on the arm by Jack.

As we walked down the stairs I heard Owen ask the others.

"Not Jeremy Goodman?"

* * *

**Peter**

Emilia was now sitting on the chair but with her back to me. I knew now that she was deeply angry after Jeremy had revealed her name on the phone. Ever since I had discovered her name I was trying to figure out a way to use it against her. I was even considering sacrificing my manhood but now it just wasn't worth it. Thoughts of Jeremy were now flowing through my mind making me feel more at ease.

"How disappointing I don't have your 'attention' anymore." Emilia purred as she turned back around. "But that was to be expected especially since your precious Jeremy talked to me."

"Actually we are not together." I explained to her.

"I know but according to Lachlan, he's still the love of your life." She said before looking at her pistol which was in her hand. "That you still harbour feelings for him."

"Well he still loves me, I know that much." I told her with a smile.

"Well how would he like it if he found your dead body?" She asked before aiming the pistol at my head. I shut my eyes.

"I wouldn't if I were you." a voice said from behind her before the sound of a gunshot.

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	34. Without Torchwood's help

Ok Chapter Thirty four. There's only a few more chapters after this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Without Torchwood's help**

**Peter**

I opened my eyes to the sound of someone untying my wrists. I had no idea who it was but I noticed that Emilia was lying face down on the ground either dead or even probably bleeding to death depending where the person shot her. A few minutes later I could move my arms which was a relief but only a bit as they felt stiff.

"I'll untie your legs for you." A Scottish accent said and they moved around to reveal that it was indeed the man from my dreams. 'As your arms would be extremely stiff from the tightness of the rope."

He bent down and started to untie my legs and I could feel massive cramps starting to form in the shins. I knew now that it was going to take awhile to stand up and move around but I thought that I had plenty of time if she was dead. After the ropes fell to the ground, he grabbed the chair that she was sitting on and moved it in front of me before sitting down.

"Thank you Lachlan." I said which made him smile.

"So you remember everything then from your dream?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, well I was able to write everything down for Jack to find." I answered before looking over his shoulder where Emilia lay. "Is she dead?"

"No she's not, just unconscious." Lachlan replied. "I knocked her out with a tranquiliser so it could give us time to talk."

"So she will wake up eventually?" I asked getting quite worried.

"Yes but by then you will be gone." Lachlan answered with a smile. "Well that's what I'm hoping at least."

I wasn't sure to believe him or not as I looked at the unconscious body on the ground. I was now starting to worry that she would wake up sooner. Lachlan saw my worried face and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry; I have complete faith as it was used to knock out Jack." He assured me. "Ok that sounded completely weird."

"No, no it's alright Jack didn't wake up until this morning." I said putting a hand on his shoulder which was painful. "I really shouldn't have done that."

Lachlan smiled and gently removed my arm. It really had been painful but it had been a delayed reaction like something had blocked the pain. I looked down at my arm and saw the marks which the ropes had left behind. The marks looked really deep but wasn't the reason for the pain. Looking up I was met with a kiss on the lips which took me by surprise.

"Sorry I'm thanking you." Lachlan explained after we drew apart. "It's the only way I know how."

"For what?" I asked.

"For finding out the truth behind your nightmares." He answered with a smile. "I've been here for year and I've started to go a bit crazy."

"Do you know where we are?" I asked but smacked my head with my hand. "How stupid of me, you probably haven't been outside."

"Actually I have but I never felt the need to escape." He answered which sort of surprised me. "I wanted to escape but the need wasn't there. I found out though that we are two blocks away from Dr Harding's house."

"Really we are still in Whitechapel?" I asked sitting back in the chair.

"Is that what the suburb is called?" He asked and I was about to answer when. "Before you ask I didn't know until four days ago."

"Alright then but can I ask you this? what did you see that made Emilia so angry?" I asked which made him revert his eyes. "Seriously there is no way that you have forgotten it."

"No you're right I haven't, I can't tell you as you wouldn't believe me." He answered standing up. "Now let's get you out of here."

He walked over and pulled me gently up before putting an arm around his shoulder. At this time massive cramps had taken over my legs as I tried to walk with him. The pain was unbearable as we started to walk towards the entrance of the room. We didn't get far though before I heard a voice behind us.

"So you're not going to tell him that you saw your own death plus my escape?" That familiar feminine voice purred.

"No I'm not but you can go to hell." Lachlan said letting go of me and turning around to aim his gun at Emilia. "And this time the bullet will kill you."

"Well I have much better way, so you better stay back." She purred again. "I have a something that will send us all to hell."

I didn't know what it was as I was standing with my back to Emilia and Lachlan but it must have been frightening enough as I felt Lachlan's hand slip on to my shoulder.

"Get out of here as fast as you can, while I distract her." He whispered in my ear. "I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

I nodded and wasn't sure if I could run because of the cramps in my legs. I shut my eyes though to block out the pain and started to run as fast as I could. The sounds of gun shots could be heard as I reached a staircase which lead to a trapdoor. I opened it and found myself in the kitchen of an ordinary house. It seemed a bit odd though but I didn't have time to process it in my brain as I collapsed into darkness in the lounge room.

* * *

**Jeremy**

"Wow Peter really does have a good memory." Owen exclaimed as he read the notes I had given him after my tour of Torchwood. "And he never told us."

"He didn't know until Dr Harding told him." Jack replied with a frown. "So what have you found out about Emilia Elton?"

"Nothing much except about how she is the suspect in operation dreamcatcher, that her alias here is Laura Fishburn and that she has a house in Whitechapel." Owen replied reading off the screen.

"Really do you have an address?" Jack asked bending over to see the screen.

"Yes but you'll be interested to find that it's only two blocks from Dr Harding's house." Owen explained pointing to the address.

I looked at the screen as well and was surprised to see that he was indeed right. It now begged the question did Dr Harding know? The question was now going through my head but I was soon interrupted by a young man with light brown hair and wearing a suit.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've just received a report of an earthquake coming from 13 Maple Street, Whitechapel." He told us

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	35. We've found him

Ok Chapter Thirty Five, there's only a few more to go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**We've found him **

**Jack**

I shut the door of the SUV behind me and ran up the driveway. The report of an earthquake had really thrown me off considering it was in the same street as the house that Emilia owned. We had an address but it hadn't contained what number house it was. I stopped at the door of number thirteen and knocked. A young good looking female answered the door; she had light brown hair and fairly average tits.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked looking me over.

"Hi I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I work with special ops. I have reason to believe that you called the police about an earthquake?" I answered with a grin.

"Yes, well it sounded like an explosion but definitely felt like an earthquake." She replied with a frown. "It seemed to have come from next door." She added pointing to the house on her right.

"Thank you, could I have your name as..." But she had already slammed the door in my face.

I gave a sigh and walked back up the driveway towards the SUV. I had come alone as I thought it was a coincidence. Jeremy had sort of begged to let him come with me but I told him to stay at the hub. It was easy to see that I had made him uncomfortable but he was more interested in finding Peter. I had sort of broken to him that Peter had told me about their night together and that I hadn't minded when I was showing him around Torchwood. He had just nodded and said that he really didn't want to get in the way. I assured him though that our decision to break up had nothing to do with him, I don't think he was convinced though.

* * *

I looked over at the house next door and noticed that it looked completely intact. If there had been an explosion then maybe it had come from the basement if it did have one, either that or it had been the overactive imagination of the woman next door and it had all been a waste of time. The house really looked undisturbed but decided to check it out. As I walked up the driveway I could smell smoke coming out of the windows but as I looked though there was no sign of fire. Things were starting look suspicious though as I saw a figure lying on the floor of lounge room. I quickly kicked the door down and ran into the lounge room. Kneeling down beside the body I realised who it was.

"Peter, can you hear me?" I asked before checking him over for cuts and bruises. I noticed the deep rope marks on his wrists and instantly knew that he was in pain. Looking back at his face I was met with bright blue eyes.

"What took you so long?" He asked with a groan and tried to sit up but yelled with pain. "Sorry I have massive cramps in my shins and my thighs." He added with tears.

I gently put his head down again and put a head through his hair. I was sort of on my side now as I tried to calm him down. I could hear him quietly sob as he tried to bear the pain coming from his legs. I took out my mobile and dialled the number for the hub.

"Hello, no it wasn't a coincidence, seems I have found a certain handsome Aussie expat. Yeah seemed to escape but collapsed in the lounge room. Owen, Gwen, Tosh could you come over and Ianto can you stay with Jeremy? Thanks." I told them before hanging up.

"Lachlan and Emilia are down in a basement of some kind but I fear they might be dead." Peter said through tears. "Lachlan saw his own death."

"Shhh it's alright Peter." I answered while my hand went though his hair. I looked down at him after I realised what else he had said. "Really he saw his own...?"

"Yes, well that's what Emilia told me. I believe she's told the truth as he told me that I wouldn't believe him about what he saw." Peter explained before trying to stand up again but I saw him trying to stiffen a yell from his lips.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked as I wasn't sure if he did.

"No I collapsed in the lounge before anything drastic happened. Lachlan told me to run to safety as Emilia seemed to be holding something in her hand." Peter replied before falling down again on his side because of the pain.

"Well we received a report of an earthquake from next door." I explained while Peter finally managed to sit up. I also sat down beside him with my legs outstretched. "The attractive woman from next door told me that it sounded like an explosion."

"Oh attractive was she?" Peter teased with a small smile. "Why do you always think with your dick?"

"Because I'm Captain Jack Harkness." I answered with a grin before putting an arm around his shoulder. "You should know that by now."

Peter gave a small laugh and kissed me on the cheek before lying back down again on his side. I could see that he truly was in pain and I wasn't sure of what to do about it. I decided though to tell him some good news.

"I showed Jeremy around Torchwood." I told him which made him sit up again

"Seriously, you showed him around the hub, weevils and everything?" He asked sounding like a character from _Neighbours_. "Are you going to retcon him?

"The problem is I can see no reason why I should." I replied with a smile. "He was the one who recognised your shoes and found the notes you left behind."

"But we have rules Jack, regulations." Peter protested but I put a finger to his lips.

"Just relax; we'll talk about later alright." I said with a smile and we looked into each other eyes before Peter laid back down again, still in pain.

Ten minutes past before I heard footsteps walking on the door which lay on the ground after kicking it down. I knew that it was Owen, Gwen and Tosh coming in to help but the person who stepped into the lounge room was someone I ordered to stay.

"Is he alright?" that familiar well spoken London accent asked.

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	36. Jack's advice

Ok Chapter thirty six and it's a long one. Very proud of myself. Also there is only two more chapters after this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC. I also do not own the lyrics to the Song the Bones of You by the Manchester Band Elbow as it is was written by Guy Garvey, the lead singer. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Jack's advice**

**Peter**

The pain was unbearable, making me slip in and out of consciousness. Sounds were like colours swirling around my mind with blue and green being the strongest. I could hear voices around me, barely recognisable, reaching out like beads floating with the colours of the sounds. It was like the insomniac visions I had as a teenager when I would slip in and out of sleep due to depression and guilt. The vision was calmer though than the darkness and death that had plagued my mind.

Music started to take hold of my mind like tentacles outstretching towards the centre of my brain. The melody moved along threads of pure colour breaking down the barriers of the pain slipping away from my body. The lyrics though were easy to recognise.

_And it's you and it may_

_And we are sleeping through the day_

_I'm five years ago _

_And three thousand miles away_

I reached out to grab the threads but instead felt the firmness of a hand touching mine. The feeling was familiar as they entwined to the sound of the song being played in my mind. Tears started to fall as I could feel my emotions heighten at the touch. A mixture of grief, sorrow and physical pain overwhelmed me and I was almost about to wake.

After awhile the voice that was speaking beside me started to become much clearer. Except for the slowness I had been hearing, it started to sound familiar almost well spoken. Next was trying to figure out the accent but it proved to be difficult? All was left to do was to open my eyes to the sound of the voice. It sounded so safe, so comforting.

"I think he's waking up." I heard the voice call out, causing me to fully open my eyes. "Hello, I've forgotten how blue your eyes are."

I stared at the face that had greeted me. The light brown hair, the blue eyes and the comforting smile seemed to jog my memory. I sat up and noticed that our hands were still entwined. He pulled back his hand, a bit embarrassed. I smiled and put a hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb against it. He moved closer to the point where our lips were almost touching. Temptation was certainly there of want and need.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." I managed to say putting my forehead against his.

"For what?" He asked almost kissing my lips.

"For this." I replied and pressed my lips against his. At that moment I suddenly felt I was million miles away from reality. Jeremy pulled back from the kiss.

"Why did you have to apologise?" He asked putting a hand on my cheek.

"I'm probably on a pain killer that's why." I answered which made him smile.

"No they wore off a few hours ago; the cramps have already gone according to Owen." Jeremy explained. "All you should be feeling now is stiffness."

I nodded and looked into his eyes. They weren't quite as blue as mine but from past personal memories they had made me feel safe at night when he would look at me. I now couldn't help myself as I put a hand behind his neck pushing him back towards me. Our lips touched again as the music played in the background. The soothing sounds of _The Bones of You_ made the moment even more special.

"So is this our song then?" Jeremy asked with a smile. "I found it on your laptop."

That comment made me look around the room as I discovered that we were at my flat instead of the medical ward. A little voice in my head started to freak me out as I got the feeling that it might be all a dream. If it was then it was a wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake up from. Now I wanted to make the most of it before I really did wake up.

"Peter, are you alright?" Jeremy asked as I stood up from the bed.

I turned around and gently pushed him back onto the bed. Putting my lips against his neck made him give a moan, a sound that I always wanted to hear in a very long time. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt I lost all control of the world around me making it run in slow motion. The moment was there for the taking and no regrets so far. I left the shirt on and started to caress his upper body with my hands. Reality hit as I realised that this moment was indeed real and not a dream. The sweating skin underneath my hands felt so real that it was relief.

I placed my lips on to his stomach before moving back up to kiss him on the lips again. Jeremy couldn't help but smile before I pressed my lips against his. The surroundings were like a blur with Jeremy the only thing in focus.

"May I join in?" A voice asked which made me look up in surprise. Jack was standing by the door still in his RAF jacket. The look on his face was pure seduction plus arousal. I quickly rolled off Jeremy and on to the floor. Blushing I stood up and brushed myself off.

"No as I never agreed to a threesome." I replied with a smirk. "You on the other hand lied, my legs are fine."

Jeremy gave a chuckle. "Well that's good to hear."

"I have to take Jeremy home now if that's alright." Jack told me with a smile. "But I'll just wait out here."

He shut the door behind him and I could hear his footsteps disappear down the corridor. I turned back to the Jeremy who was sitting on the edge of the bed. His shirt was still undone, revealing a bit of his sweating chest. There was disappointment on my face when he started to button his shirt.

"I'm thinking the same thing, damn the moment's gone." Jeremy said with a smile when he saw my disappointment. "I have to go home though, you need your rest and I need to give you space."

"Can't you stay awhile longer?" I asked with a seductive smile but Jeremy shook his head.

"I can't Peter, even though I really do love you. I've made the situation between you and Jack even worse. I shouldn't have asked you out for drinks." Jeremy said standing up and walking towards the door but I grabbed his arm.

"Jack and I didn't break up because of you." I assured him.

"I know, but you know how I am ever since..." Jeremy began but put a hand through his hair. "I promise to come back though before Christmas."

I nodded and let go of his arm. "Before you go, believe me when I say that I had a great time with you last night."

He smiled and I could see tears forming in his eyes. He learned over and kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**Jeremy **

Jack was waiting out in the lounge room when I finally made an appearance. Tears had formed in my eyes and now were running down my cheeks. I wanted to stay with Peter but my head was telling me no. He needed his space away from me, to forget about me for awhile. Jack saw the tears and ran over to give me a hug.

"This is the third time I've seen you like this." Jack told me and I could feel him trying not to grope my arse. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I wiped away my tears. "Last night I spent the evening with the love of my life. I have never been able to get over him."

"Peter told me that you still love him." Jack explained while moving one of his hands towards my head and stroking my hair. "I don't blame you if you still do."

"I made the mistake of telling him." I told him before putting my head against his shoulder. "Now it's confused him."

"I don't think it has." Jack assured me. "I think he still loves you and always has. The feelings are just too deep to resurface."

I nodded and stood back, wiping my eyes. Maybe Jack was right and I just didn't see it. Peter had been angry when I brought up why we had broken up. It seemed that he never understood why I wanted to stop what we had. The truth was that last night I had lied to him again.

"Now let's get you home alright." Jack said with a smirk.

"Before we go are you going to tell him that Lachlan survived?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not, he wasn't suppose to and the Doctor gave me strict instructions." Jack replied with anger in his voice. "I can't disobey his order."

"Sometimes rules are made to be broken." I told him which made him even angrier. "He has the right to know."

Jack pushed me up against the wall. "Do you think I know that, how much I want to tell him?" There was a bit of a pause. "Well I can't alright."

"Still someone needs to tell him." I said pushing him back off me.

"No, if you tell him I will recon you." Jack warned before turning towards the door. "All I want you to do is keep your promise to Peter alright."

"How did you...?" I asked but he was already out the door.

* * *

**Jack**

I watched as Jeremy walked across the road to a nice looking apartment block. It seemed that it was also a full one as various people walked in and out of the entrance. He turned around and waved before bumping into a woman, who I guessed to, be a neighbour. They walked up the path together before disappearing into the building. I gave a sigh and drove the SUV back to the hub.

On the way back though the phone started to ring and I pulled over to answer it as there was a cop car behind me.

"Ianto Jones, how it's good to hear your voice." I answered when I had noticed 'Ianto' on the display.

"_I was wondering sir with you wanted to go weevil hunting tonight? It's just it has been awhile since we have." _

"I would love to as I think I need something to take my mind off this investigation." I answered which I think made him smile.

"_Alright sir I'll just get the equipment ready." _Ianto replied before hanging up.

I smiled and put the phone back into my pocket. Weevil hunting with Ianto was always fun and it had been awhile. Right now Peter needed his rest and the team another job. The investigation was now closed with the Doctor taking Lachlan back to Scotland and leaving a note upon Peter's desk reading _sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye but I promise I will return to buy you that drink. _

He wasn't the only one who had to keep a promise to Peter.

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	37. Keeping Promises

Ok chapter thirty seven. it's a very long one, over 2000 words and it took me awhile to write. I was going to finish it yesterday but I didn't have time because of other commitments. Only one chapter left.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Keeping Promises**

**A week later **

**Peter**

Everyone else had gone home for the night when I climbed up the stairs leading to Jack's office. It had been a week since I had been kidnapped by Emilia and escaped without Torchwood's help. Lachlan had been on my mind ever since I had discovered that his body was returned to Scotland for burial. Torchwood Two did things a little bit different to Torchwood Three as they were considered to be the rebels before the London branch shutdown of course.

Jack was at his desk when I entered the office. He seemed to be busy doing paperwork and other bits of research. I saw the RAF jacket hanging up on the coat rack along with the cap. Memories of times spent in this office were vivid in my mind by the sight of it. Even though Jack and I had been a couple, we were more like mates. I had loved him but it hadn't been a deep feeling like I thought it was.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack asked looking up from the desk, his blue eyes giving off a friendly vibe.

"Not long, I thought I would say goodnight before leaving." I answered with a smile. "So night Jack." I added before turning to leave.

"Wait! Come and have a seat." Jack said and pointed to the chair. I walked back and sat down. "How are you Peter?"

"I'm good, never been better." I answered but wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Any nightmares or trouble sleeping?" He asked with a tone of concern but I shook my head.

"No nightmares at all."

Jack nodded, "Heard from Jeremy at all?" Which made me put down my head towards the ground.

"No, not even a phone call." I answered and I could feel tears. "I don't mind, he's giving me my space."

"We certainly have done a good job decorating the hub for Christmas." Jack remarked changing the subject. "Looking forward to New Year's Eve though." He added with a grin.

I smiled. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes that was all." He replied and I stood up. "But before you go." He said before opening the drawer of his desk. "Merry Christmas."

I looked at what he had given me. It was an envelope that you normally got from the airport or from a photo shop. On further opening it turned out to be a British Airways ticket to Australia or Adelaide to be more precise. I looked up at him with surprise.

"What this for?" I asked a little puzzled. "You're not trying to get rid of me are you?"

Jack gave a chuckle. "No I thought you might want to visit your family as it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Well yes but...I'm speechless." I replied looking at the ticket. "You will be able to cope without me right?"

"Of course, Peter you need some time off and I wanted to keep a promise I made to myself to let you." He explained while walking over to me. "Now it booked for the second week of January and all expenses have been paid. So just have a good time alright."

I nodded before giving him a hug. Then I heard footsteps from the other side of the room and glanced up to see Ianto standing there.

"I'm not interrupting anything aren't I?" He asked with a smile.

"Not at all Peter was just leaving." Jack replied smiling back. I also nodded.

"Thanks again." I said before walking towards the entrance. At the doorway I stopped. "Merry Christmas Ianto, Merry Christmas Jack."

"Merry Christmas Peter." I heard Jack reply as I made my way down the stairs.

* * *

**Later that night**

The darkness stretched out leaving the malfunctioning part of my mind to start its decent into sleep. Every night it was like this until images of death would start to form defeating the purpose of my eyes closing. I sat up and turned on the light. Tonight hadn't signified the end of the insomnia. Now I had to find a way to entertain myself for the rest of the night. This had gone on for a week now but I had gotten used to it as it wasn't the first time I had been an insomniac.

I climbed out of bed and made my way to the chair that was near the door. Picking up the black long sleeved shirt which laid upon it I slipped it on leaving the buttons undone. It was the same routine every night but it never drove me crazy. I had left my pants on just in case I did have another sleepless night. A slight breeze blew in from the window making me shiver. It was a very cold night for a Christmas Eve and I now had to endure spending Christmas alone. Unless of course I took up Jack's offer of spending Christmas at the hub but then again I really didn't want to. He had already given me my present and I really wasn't feeling up to it. I wasn't being selfish as I knew that Ianto had already agreed to spend Christmas with him so he wouldn't be alone at least. Two's company but three's a crowd.

I heard a sound coming from the main door of the flat. It oddly sounded like the doorbell which visitors rarely used unless they were kids playing pranks. I raced to the door without doing up the buttons of my shirt and opened it.

"Hello, it has come to my knowledge that I kept a promise to you." A man with short light brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black jeans said while standing outside the door.

"Well yes you promised to come back before Christmas." I replied with a smile. "It's Christmas Eve; would you count it as before Christmas?"

"Of course as it's not Christmas until tomorrow." He answered smiling back. "Anyway am I interrupting anything?"

I looked down and realised that my shirt was still undone. He probably thought that I was spending the night with someone. I blushed and wrapped the shirt around me to keep out the cold.

"No I'm alone." I answered still blushing.

"I didn't wake you then?" He asked with a worried look. "I'm sorry if I did."

"No, no you can come in with you like." I said waving him in through the door before closing it.

"Are you ok?" He asked when I turned to face him.

"Yes, just a bit tired." I answered walking past him. "Work's been extra busy." I added which was a bit of a lie.

"It wasn't another nightmare was it?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder but I stayed silent. "Peter, please tell me as I need to know."

I turned around and looked at Jeremy. He really was worried about me as I could tell by the look in his eyes. The feeling of safeness overwhelmed me which made me want to tell him the truth.

"Please don't laugh but I'm currently suffering from insomnia." I explained putting my hands on his shoulders. He tried to stiffen a laugh and I thought I saw a grin nearly pass over his lips.

"Wow from nightmares to insomnia. That is impressive." He remarked as he tried not to laugh. "Now I've brought you something but I thought we could talk first before I give it to you."

"I don't mind as I need a way to entertain myself." I replied with a smile.

Jeremy nodded and held up a red cooler bag. "Can I put this in your kitchen?"

I nodded and he walked over to the kitchen. I heard him put something in the freezer which heightened my curiosity. He came back though a few minutes later and sat down on the sofa. His eyes were on me as he patted the seat for me to come and join him. Walking over I was a bit hesitant before finally sitting down letting the shirt hang loose revealing a bit of my chest. Jeremy smiled and sat back on the sofa. I could see his eyes wander around the room.

"I haven't been able to get the image of you in pain out of my mind." He began with his blue eyes firmly fixed upon me. "It scares me to death."

I didn't know what to say. Being in pain had been the worst experience I had ever encountered. Insomnia and death just didn't compare like being alive but suffering both mental and physical pain. Tears started to form in my eyes and I sat there silent thinking of what to say.

"You don't have to say anything...I just wanted to get it out of my system." He explained when he saw me turn away. "I want nothing more to have you back in my life, to hold you, to make love to you, to wake up by your side. Losing you was painful!"

"Then why did we decide to break up?" I asked without looking at him. "I know that you lied to me again." I added resting my head on the armrest of the sofa.

I heard him move closer to me and started to stroke my hair. It made me close my eyes so I could stop the tears from falling. That had failed thought as the tears slowly rolled down my cheeks.

"Ireland." Jeremy finally replied with sorrow in his voice. "We broke up because of what happened in Ireland."

I looked up in shock. He had never told me that he felt guilt over that incident in Ireland. Back then we had a good laugh about it but I never knew that he had been deeply affected by it. There had been two incidents in Ireland that I could remember, the fifteen pints of Guinness (in which I woke up to a black poo in the toilet) and the threesome that we had with that very handsome Irish bloke, Damian I think his name was. He was the reason why I would never agree to a threesome ever again. It wasn't a bad experience or anything but that night with Damian was just so good that I would never consider anyone else after that, not even Jack!

"You decided to break up with me over our threesome with Damian?" I asked sitting up and drying my eyes. "After all it was your idea."

"I know but I must confess that I fell in love with him." He replied looking away from me.

"Seriously you fell in love with Damian?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer but just nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jeremy stood up and faced me with anger in his eyes. "Because I knew that I would lose you regardless."

"Regardless of what?" I asked trying not laugh or even smile. "The fact that I caught the two of you in bed the night after?"

Jeremy knelt down and put his hands on my legs. "Yes the fact that I did cheat on you."

"I forgave you for that Jeremy, when we arrived back here. I loved you Jeremy and I wasn't going to let some stupid mistake affect what we had." I assured him sitting forward and started to stroke his hair. "Hey I cheated on Jack with you; I guess that makes us even."

Jeremy smiled and stood back up. "I assure you that the time spent away from you made me realise how much I really loved you and still do."

"Maybe that's what I need, time away from you." I replied with a smile. "Well I'll be away for awhile visiting family."

"What you're going back to Adelaide?" He asked sitting back down next to me.

"Yes but only for a holiday, Jack bought me a ticket for Christmas." I answered giving a faint smile. "I'll be gone from the second week of January."

"That was nice of him, speaking of which how would you feel if I spent Christmas here with you?" He asked playing with my hair. "As part of my present to you?"

I moved a bit closer to him so our lips were almost touching. Jeremy was trying very hard not interrupt me as I could feel him lean in even closer. Before he could fully touch my lips I answered his question.

"You don't need to ask, you are welcome here anytime." I answered almost feeling the touch of Jeremy's lips against my own. "What's the other part of my present?"

Jeremy was just about to answer when the sound of raindrops dropping heavily against the window took us by surprise. I stood up and raced to the bedroom because the window in there was still open. Thank god not much rain had gone on to the carpet.

Closing the window I spent some time looking out of it. The stars were barely visible because of the clouds that had started to form in the sky. The rain though seemed romantic as it fell down gently on to the ground. A few minutes later I felt arms swarm around my waist but I kept looking out the window.

"The other part is me spending the night with you." Jeremy finally answered before I felt his lips on my neck making me softly moan. "If that's alright with you?"

I turned around and before I knew it my lips were on his. My tongue slipped into his mouth with ease. Soon Jeremy took control of the kiss and his hands moved to the shirt, taking it off gently making it slip to the ground. His lips moved to my neck once again and all I could hear was the sound of the rain hitting against the window when I closed my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Peter." Jeremy whispered.

**A/N: Please remember to review**


	38. Back to Black

Ok this is the last chapter of Forbidden Lies. So I hope that you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

At the moment I'm working on a plan of my next Torchwood Fan Fic which will be titled Absolute Power. I won't be starting it until the plan is complete.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood as it is owned by the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Back to Black**

**Two weeks later**

**Peter**

The airport was buzzing with huge crowds of holiday goers when I finally got to the check in counter. After a few minutes of talking to the nice receptionist I was told where to wait and also where the gate was. I bided her thanks and walked over to where Jack was waiting for me. He noticed the satchel that I still had over my shoulder but didn't say anything. As we walked along towards the waiting area he started to speak.

"So looking forward to seeing your family?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Of course, especially my mum, I can't wait to see her face when she sees me." I answered with a grin. "My brother decided to keep it a secret from her."

"Ah as to keep it as a pleasant surprise?" Jack asked looking around the terminal. "Look it's the middle of winter and the girls are in hot pants.....not that I mind though."

"Well they're probably going off to somewhere warm like Barcelona." I suggested trying not to check them out as we passed them.

"Yeah probably....Looking good girls!" Jack called out causing me to put a hand over his mouth. The girls looked over and smiled before I heard them giggling to themselves as we passed. "What?" He asked after we were out of earshot.

"You're unbelievable." I replied before sitting down on one of the seats. Jack gave a grin before sitting down.

"I can't help it that they were wearing hot pants." Jack said with a whine. "Beside you're not looking bad yourself in that black shirt."

I looked at the black long sleeve shirt that I was wearing and shrugged. It was just another ordinary shirt that I chosen to wear. In my suitcase contained many other shirts, long and short sleeved that I had packed because I never liked wearing T-shirts. The weird thing though was that the shirt I was wearing was the same one that Jeremy had slipped off me on Christmas Eve. I felt a smile pass over my lips.

"See a smile, haven't seen one of those for awhile." Jack remarked with a grin before playing with my hair. "Well not a smile like that at least."

"My hair is not a toy Jack." I told him which made him remove his hand in disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Jack said before looking around the terminal. "So I've heard that Jeremy has started his new job."

I didn't say anything to that but just took out my MP3 player and put the earphones to my ears. I wasn't in the mood to talk about Jeremy because it would bring upon tears that I didn't want to shred. We had made the decision not to get back together which had been painful but it was for the best. I needed time away from him and I really did want to love him again.

Going through the playlist I stopped at the song that Jeremy had played while I had been unconscious and pressed play. I sat back and let the song take over my mind letting me remember the last moment spent with Jeremy which was Christmas day.

* * *

"_What do you want to do now?" Jeremy asked getting off the couch and kneeling down in front of the laptop. _

"_I don't know." I answered kneeling down beside him. "What do you want to do?"_

_Jeremy stayed silent and started to go through my media player. I could see tears forming in his eyes as a result of our conversation. I didn't want to hurt him. _

"_Jeremy, are you ok?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Of course, Peter seriously I didn't think we would get back together in a hurry. You obviously need time and I respect that." Jeremy answered with a smile. "Right now I just want to savour this moment with you." _

_I smiled and softly kissed him on the lips. "Just don't cry on me alright!"_

_Jeremy laughed and pressed the play button on the media player. The familiar sounds of 'The Bones of You' floated out of the speakers making me close my eyes for a few moments. Jeremy stood up and stretched out his hand. _

"_May I have this dance Peter Clarkson?" He asked. _

_I smiled. "Of course." _

* * *

"Ah this is your song isn't it?" Jack asked in a loud voice which made me sit up in surprise. "_The Bones of You _by Elbow, well Jeremy has good taste."

"You've heard the song then?" I asked leaving one of the earphones in.

"Yes I have, Ianto had the radio on one day when that song came on." Jack explained with the MP3 in his hand. "Now let's see what else you have."

I rolled my eyes as Jack scrolled through my playlist. My taste in music of course included jazz, Aussie rock, swing music and alternative plus other artists which I liked but didn't necessary liked their genre in general.

"You have Amy Winehouse?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Well of course her music is great." I protested grabbing back the MP3 player. "Now can I listen to it in peace?"

Jack nodded and I sat back with both earphones in my ears. After a few minutes I heard a person over the speaker announcing that my flight was ready to board. Jack and I stood up and faced each other.

"Well I think this is goodbye then." Jack said and stretched out his hand.

"Jack, I'll be back in four months." I said with a laugh before pulling him into a hug. "I don't do handshakes. "

Jack laughed. "Well of course, well you have a good time now." He said before pulling back and looking at me.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. He was a bit stunned when I pulled back after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" He asked quite seriously.

"Just thanking you." I answered before walking off towards the gate. "It won't happen again I promise."

"Yeah you keep thinking that, Peter Clarkson." I heard him call after me.

_No you keep thinking that Captain Jack Harkness!_

**A/N: Please remember to review**


End file.
